Hasta La Vista
by Wizard92
Summary: A friend of the Snow Kids is comming to visit them in Genesis Stadium. She's a music lover, has got pink hair and she falls for a surten black haired guy. Please R&R, first Galactic Football fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Galactic Footbal fanfic, so I have no idee how it will turn out. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. 

Chapter 1: Wouldn't it be nice if you could see.

"Oh look, the loser has a new friend. Poor thing, must be stupid, to want to hang out with a Snow Kid; a black haired shadow said and laughed with his friends. They were pointing towards the middlefielder of the Snow Kids. She was waiting for someone, considering she had been standing there for an hour now. A girl with flashy pink hair and white looks of hair worked in it had just arrived and was now standing next to the snow white girl.

Her pink hair came to her lower back and her bleu eyes were hard to look past. She was wearing a blue skirt that came above the knee. White, knee socks and black shoes surrounded her feet and legs . Her shirt was black with the words _'I'm not nice'_ written on it with glitters. She had a pink jacket in her hands and a pink guitar on her back. A black bag was lying at her feet: "Did he just call me stupid?"

"I believe they did, Lex; Tia answered her friend and she looked at her. The pink girl turned her head to me and her eyes made me froze on my spot. I noticed the skull earrings hanging against her ears and two rings hanging above it: "Didn't these _'things'_ lose to you in the finals of the GFC's last year?"

"Yes, they did; the snow white girl answered again. _Oh great, she wants to play it like that_:

"Doesn't it mean then that they are the losers, considering they lost and missed the title of being a champion?; the pink girl asked her friend again, who knotted whit a grin on her face: "Why don't you just shut up pinky!"

"Make me shadow; the girl took a step forward and was practically standing against me. _She's got guts_. She had a pist look in her eyes, but at the same time she was enjoying the fight: "You know what they say, shadows vanish, when the sun comes up. Or a bright color."

Whit that last part she went with her hands threw her hair to make her point. She had a grin planted on her face and she was enjoying her victory: "How original, but Snow Kids are Snow Kids and they'll stay losers forever."

"Tia! Alexis! Hurry up, where leaving!; D'Jok was standing with the other Snow Kids in front of some store. His girlfriend was holding his hand, Micro-Ice was talking with Thran and Ahito and Rocket was waiting for his girlfriend. The two girls gave each other some look and walked away from us.

_Alexis__._

* * *

"What were you doing talking to Sinedd, Micro-Ice asked me and Tia when we caught up to them. Rocket laid his arm around Tia's waist and we started to walk towards the Snow Kids hotel: "We were just making some new friends Micro-Ice. You shouldn't be so curious."

"I can't help being me; the kid said, which made everyone say the same thing: "Unfortunate not."

"HEY!!!"

Tia had invited me to stay with the Snow Kids while I was in Genesis Stadium. We knew each other from back at home. We were always best friends and I had even helped her in going to Akillian for the try out's for the team.

I'm not a footballer myself, but I always watch Tia's games. To support her and to get the game for whenever their talking about it. I came to Genesis Stadium for my carrier. I have been making music for three years now and I'm obsessed with it. My producer's head quarters was here and it would be easier to work if I would be around. My parents didn't mind, hell like they even care for what I do. And I have vacation, so school won't be a problem.

"Common guy's, Aarch will be angry at us again; Rocket said and the others sighed. The idée of an angry Aarch made me laugh: "Boy are you guy's in trouble."

"You enjoy our pain, don't you?; D'Jok asked me and I knotted proudly. I had met these guy's before. During the previous GFC's Tia had also invited me to come. So we could catch up. I met a lot of new people, even some players from other teams. Kind of cool.

Aarch was indeed angry for the fact that his players were late, but he forgave them when he say me: "I'm sorry Aarch, but I don't know my way around here and then we met these really mean guy's and we had to run to be on time for practice, cause it's the most important thing in the world."

For some reason he always believes me. I like, no, I love that power. The Snow Kids thanked me and went in the hollow trainer: "I'll see you guy's later. Bye Clamp, bye Aarch."

"See you latter Lex."

I went to explore the place. I still had my bag with me and my guitar was hanging on my back. A lot of people were out today. Well, maybe more this evening. It was already seven o'clock. I got a cab to the hotel of the Snow Kids. They had already made sure that I had a room, but it was on an other level. They slept on the third and I had a room on the fifth.

It was a pretty room, not as cool as the one the others had, but hey I had a television, a two double bed, a closet, a white couch and a huge window that gave a beautiful view over the forest of Genesis. _I think I can like it here. I should go to Jason. He'll probably want to start on that new song today. _

I got my bundle off lyrics that I once had written and my guitar. Jason, my producer, was trilled to see me and wanted to start on the music right away. _It's probably a good thing that I left a note for Tia. I have a feeling this is going to get late again._

(four hours latter)

_That man is the devil! Making me work that hard on one day and in four hours! __He's impossible._ We had recorded three new songs for the new album and I had to write an other. And Jason got pist, cause I couldn't write a single thing. _I told him already I can't write under pressure!_

I fell a sudden someone crashing into me and making me fall down. Some man who was being chased by two technoid droids had ran into me. My lyrics flaying all around. _Thank God that I didn't bring my guitar back with me. He'd be dead else_: "Hey, you idiot! Watch where your going!"

"Look at that. The bitch is sitting on the ground; a voice made me look up. That dude from before. He's such an ass: "Shouldn't you help a lady up?"

_If he dares to say 'what lady' then I'm going to kick him in the balls. I'm to pist to have to hear to that shit._ He surprised me by offering his hand: "Your going to pull your hand away when I try to graph it, aren't you?"

"What gave it away?; he asked me, but was still offering me his hand. I didn't trust him, but I took it. He didn't pull away: "What crawled up your ass to make you friendly all off a sudden?"

"You should worry more about your papers then about my ass; he told me, but I didn't follow him. He pointed behind me and I saw my lyrics flying away: "Oh shit, get back here!!! Jason is going to kill me if I lose you guy's!"

My lyrics weren't far and I got them all back. I started counting them to check it: "Dame it! I'm missing one! How's this possible!"

"This it?; I turned around and saw Sinedd reading something: "My song! Give it back, it's not finished yet!"

"Do people seriously buy this kind of music? It sucks!; the raven haired boy told me, what made me angry and kick his leg. He let instantly go of the piece of paper and graphed for the spot where I had kicked him: "Ah, bitch! Why did you do that!"

* * *

"Cause you pist me off!; she answered to me and walked away. _Man, she can kick hard. That really hurt._ She was walking towards the Snow Kids hotel, with the papers under her arms. _So she makes music. It does explain the guitar and her style._

_I didn't mean to insult her, but it just came out like that. I'm not so good with words maybe. Maybe it was cause of the words that she had written. _

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

_I know how that's like. It's annoying and it hurts like hell. I'm always in the darkness. Oh man, get over it already_. I went back to my hotel and took a shower. _Does she know what it's like to live in the darkness? Probably not, she's just some spoiled child, who thinks she has it bad. _

* * *

"You look like shit Micro-Ice; I told the shorter boy, who looked exhausted. Actually, they all looked like that. Aarch drilled them again: "Now I know how it feels to be like you."

"Oh, nice one Micro-Ice. He's learning to have a big mouth; I said, pretty impressed that he came up with that: "Yeah, that's true. But don't learn him to much Lex, else he'll end up like you."

"You mean being a rock star, who looks amazing, makes a lot of money and who her fans adore? Tell me D'Jok, what's bad about that?; I asked the red head on a very Paris-Hilton-tone, what made the girls laugh: "Yeah, D'Jok, what's bad about that?"

"Mei, your suppose to be on my side; the guy told his girlfriend and he kissed her. _Do they have to do that in front of my eyes? God, I hate man!_ Tia pulled me with her. We went to her room and started talking about nothing

"So, you still aren't over Daniel?; Tia asked me suddenly and looked directly at me. There was no hiding it. I felt my face turn red. Daniel, my cheat-basterd-ex-boyfriend, was my mayor crush. I mean seriously MAYOR crush. I went insane when I found out he was cheating on me with some cheep slut.

"Apparently not. Common Lex, get over him. He's a loser; Tia remained me for the millionth time and she got up. She turned the TV on and looked for some music channel. She found one and the song '_so what_' from Pink! was playing: "Your always telling me that music tells you what to do. So do as Pink says. Screw Daniel! Get over him! Start to hate him even!"

_Tia can be scary sometimes._ _Especially when it comes to the term ex-boyfriends and my parents. When I told her what Daniel had done she gave the jerk a huge lecture and ended up with braking his nose. I was so thankful to her. It was so sweet to see Daniel go on his face, in front of everyone. I can be so mean sometimes. Oh well_.

"Well, I have to go to bed now. We have early practice tomorrow, but let's go shopping after it. We can take Mei with us. I can not believe that I just suggested to go shopping, so don't argue with me; the snow white girl said and left me alone in my room.

_Tia has easy talking, hate him, screw him, forget him. So easy said, but so not easy done. Daniel meant to much to me to just forget him_. I took my lyrics and read them. _This is the one that Sinedd read. Is it really that bad? He's a guy, what would he know about it? And besides my fans do bye it and I get fan mail from girls who tell me to never stop writing music. Why do I even care for what he thinks about my music? _

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a live

Where your the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

* * *

"Sinedd! Run faster!; I heard Artegor yell at me again. _Man, what's his problem today? It's like he's even more pist then usual. And that's practically impossible_. All the others were getting annoyed by the couch behavior. The captain even wanted to just quite for today, but Artegor refused to let us out the hollow-trainer.

Bastered!

"We'll play a match, I'm putting in the Snow Kids. That shouldn't be to hard for you; Artegor said on a tone, where he was just rubbing in that we had lost to them four years ago. _At least I'm not the only one who's getting pist cause of his behavior. And they say I'm impossible_.

Bleu eyes and pink hair came before my eyes all of a sudden, but I shook that away quickly. _What the hell am I thinking? I'm suppose to be training now and that means I must concentrate, not think about that girl. What was her name again, Alexis or something._ The vision came back. _Ah dammit!_

"Sinedd, pay attention!; I shook the thought away again and went after the ball. A middle fielder past to me and I used the smog to score: "That's better!"

_Whatever asshole_.

* * *

Well, this is my first Galactic Football fanfic, so please be nice when you review.

You'll make me very happy! XD

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who's got what it takes to be

"Hey Sinedd, where going for a drink. You coming with us?; the captain asked me, but I refused this time. I need to clear my head. And I can't do that with these guy's around: "Nah, I'll see you guy's latter."

The cool wind did good when I walked outside the building we always go training. It was raining. Everywhere people were walking with an umbrella. _Great, I forgot that. Oh well, my problems can wash away with the rain then. _

My hair and clothes were soaked after an hour off wondering around Genesis Stadium. That image kept coming in my head and it was driving me mad. _Why do I keep thinking about her? She's friends with the Snow Kids, my enemies. She's probably an extra player of for their team. _

I was standing in front of a huge building, that was completely white. It had huge windows and you could see the people talking and walking around. _At least they have it warm and aren't wet. Key, that's maybe my own fault, but still. _A man came running out of an elevator and looked totally freaked out. I could just hear him yelling: "Where is she? Where is that brat?!"

_Man, he's got problems_. He ran out the building and was looking among the people for someone: "Where the hell are you this time Alexis!"

_Alexis? She works here? _

* * *

_Jason is going to kill me tomorrow, but I couldn't take it anymore. He was there, what the fuck was he doing there? Stupid Daniel, I hate you so much, it even hurts me on the inside._ I saw him talking to the secretary of Jason. He had this flirty look in his eyes again. _He seriously can't talk to anyone without doing that. _

I ran back in the room I had been working in and left threw an other door. I left the building threw the back and I ran to the forest that lied behind my hotel. I sat down on a bench with an umbrella covering me. No one could see my face. I didn't want to be seen. I wanted to disappear.

I was listening to my music and quietly singing along. I didn't mind that people could hear me. I mean, I stood on a stage once in front of…well, a lot of people.

I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here

* * *

"Why is it that every time I see you, your being pathetic?" _Great, just great. Like I need this right now. Why do I keep bumping in to him. Is he stalking me? Wouldn't be the first one to do so. Daniel did it._ Before I knew it I had asked him that. He was surprised by that question: "What makes you think that?"

I lifted my umbrella and looked at him. His hair and clothes were soaked. _Why is he walking out in the rain without an umbrella? Does he want to get sick or something?_ "Because every time I go out, I bump in to you. It's called stalking when you fallow someone."

"I could say the same thing about you, you know; he shot back at me, but I wasn't impressed. I play these kind of games all the time, like anyone can beat me in it: "But I'm not the one who says something first. You always start."

"Guess I have to disappoint you then, but I'm out for a walk; he answered and sat down on the lining the bench. I really didn't want to talk to him, but then I saw something even more worse, Daniel was walking threw the park: "Alexis, you here?"

I got smaller and let the umbrella cover me completely again. I was wishing that he would go away and I felt tears forming in my eyes. He was walking towards my bench. _Oh God, he knows it's me_: "Hey, did you see a girl with pink hair come by?"

"Do I look like I would want to talk to you. Beat it!; Sinedd shot back at Daniel angry. _Wow, never thought I would be thankful towards him, of all people. I bitched him off yesterday and I kicked him too_: "Who was he?"

"An asshole; I answered and made sure the asshole was gone. He ran out the park and went towards the hotel I'm staying in. I whipped the tears away before Sinedd could see them: "Apparently he's more then just an asshole. What happened to the girl from yesterday? You know, the one who…"

"I get it! I'm a mayor rack at the moment. Must be great to see me like this. So, just leave already; I was practically yelling at him. I know he doesn't deserve it, but he's just the guy who turned into my piss-pole. I had gotten up and let go off my umbrella. It fell to the ground. I pushed Sinedd against his shoulders making him fall off the bench and into the mod: "Hey bitch! My clothes!"

"Oh don't be such a baby! Just wash them and they'll be clean again; I yelled at him and took my umbrella and walked away.

* * *

_How do I keep doing it? It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about the guy and I just had to rub it in. Was he her boyfriend? Probably her ex now. I mean, she was crying! Asshole. Wait, what do I care what he did to her? _Her face came before my eyes again. This time I didn't shake it away. _Do I…like her?_

* * *

Well, that was chapter 2, let me know what you think about it.

And does anyone know what the names are of the Shadow players?

;p


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This is me

"Wake up Lex! We're going shopping remember!; someone was yelling at my door. It sounded like Mei. _Oh God, why did I agree to go shopping. I'm not in the mood for that. I'm never in the mood for anything lately. _Mei and Tia walked in my room and pulled me out of bed.

I lost my balance and fall on my face, hurting my head pretty hard: "Why do I have this feeling that today is going to be a total hell?"

"Cause your going shopping with me, that's always scary!; the tall, brown haired girl told me. I got on my feet and pulled some clothes out the closet: bleu jeans, a green-yellow top that came halfway my stomach. One arm was covered in a green sleeve and the other was naked. Number eleven was written on it. (AN: cliché, I know)

My All Stars were lying next to the door and I pulled my hair in a ponytail. Mei started telling us everything she had planned for the three off us: "We're going to get a pedicure and I have to get my hair cut, so you two have to come with me. I know the best stores around and the best shoe store created by mankind. We just need to make sure we're back at seven for practice. Shouldn't be to hard. Oh and I know where we can get a good meal for as our lunch."

She reminds me of my friends from school. I love shopping, clothes, doing my hair and all that girly-girly-stuff, but even Mei topped me completely. Tia always hated it when I started talking about clothes.

Aarch kept our keys and we said goodbye to the guy's: "Make sure you back on time."

"Bring me back something cool."

"I want candy! And a poster of myself and if it's possible a girlfriend; Micro-Ice joked and got Mei and Tia to punch him hard: "Aw, what was that for?"

"You were being annoying…as always; they answered. It's funny how good they get along now. Last time I saw them, they hated each other.

We first went to the pedicure thing of Mei. Tia didn't like it at all. We had to drag her with us in and throw her in the hot tub: "This is so good! Especially after training."

"No arguing with you there girl; the white girl said, when she got back with us after getting ride of her clothes. She was wearing a red bikini. Mei's was purple and mine's pink. It's an obsession to me. I'm addicted to the color pink: "Is that actually your original hair color?"

"This? No way. I dyed it when I went on my first concert. It wasn't a big crowd, but it was cool. After that I got the white looks. I remember Tia's face when I showed her my hair threw the web-cam. Totally shocked."

"Well, I was. I mean, how many people do you know who dye their hair pink!; the girl defended herself and took a sip of her drink.

We got our nails and toes done after the hot tub. I kicked the lady who was doing my toes accidentally. _It was really an accident_. Her hands were tickling my feet and I can't stand that, so I accidentally kicked her in the stomach. Mei and Tia fall of their chairs from laughing: "I'm so sorry. Let me get you some ice for you."

After that I decided it was maybe a smarter idée to not let my toes get done. I waited for the other two girls and we went to get massages. The dudes who did that were in one word: HOT! My face went completely red when I saw them. I wasn't the only one. Tia and Mei were dealing with the same problems and we started laughing at each other cause of it: "Hey, you two are dating. I'm single, so I'm aloud."

I went numb when the guy's hands touched my shoulders and started using his magic on me: "I've died and gone to heaven."

"You can say that again; Tia sighed and closed her eyes. Mei and I looked at each other, graphed our drinks and threw it over the smaller girl. The guy who was massaging her had took a few steppes back and was also laughing with us: "That was so not funny you two!"

"Yeah, it was!!!"

When Tia got over the terrorist attack of Mei and I and we all came back from the dead, we went to get our hair done. We graphed a magazine to read while they were doing there work: "Oh, listen to this. Brad Pitt was spotted with an other girl in some restaurant. God, I love gossip."

"You mean, when it's about other people; Tia told Mei and went on with reading her magazine: "Hey Lex, this is about you. The new teenage sensation of the year, Alexis Trusedall, is not older then seventeen and has already given her first concert and sold over more then a million CD's. She was discovered two years ago by a major music faculty."

"I hate that magazine. Last week they wrote that I was a lesbian. Nothing against it, but I'm totally guy-freak. I mean, a man just has something's that a woman doesn't have; I said and got my glasses so that I could read. It was simple and completely black. It makes me look smarter and cutter. Layenx, a friend from school, told me once.

After the hut tub, nails, massages and hair it was time to go shopping. Mei took us to all the great stores and we ended up with needing a cap to go back to the hotel. We bought so much. We paid the man to bring our stuff to our hotel and we called the guy's to bring our bags to our rooms: "Why do we have to do that? Aren't you girls done yet with shopping?"

"Of course not D'Jok. Don't ask such stupid questions; Mei told her boyfriend and hung up. I was looking around when I spotted something that made me go crazy: "OMFG! I'm in love!"

Tia and Mei both turned around and were searching for the guy I was talking about. Only I wasn't talking about a guy: "Where is he Lex? He'll be a good treatment on getting over Daniel."

"There it is, in that store; I pointed and started walking towards it. The girls didn't get it, but then Tia saw a pink, black scarf: "Oh ,that's what your talking about. You are seriously obsessed with the color pink, aren't you."

"You just fingered that out?"

I went threw the shop and ended up with baying six new scarf's. Mei didn't get why I liked them so much: "On my high school wearing a scarf is a student law. If you show up on school without it you end up becoming the new laughingstock of school. And the you can't wear the same scarf everyday, so they kind of force you into baying new once. I think I have over twenty scarf's now."

"Dame, you have problems girl. Big problems; Mei told me and we went to get some food. We were starving: "Speaking of problems, three guesses who showed up in my music-building yesterday? And to whom I was forced to talk to if it wasn't for Sinedd."

"What were you doing with Sinedd?; the two girls asked me immediately after hearing that name. Don't the get that I'm talking about Daniel. Tia got my look: "We know that it was Daniel, but seriously…what the FUCK were you doing with Sinedd?"

"Yeah girl, you tell us. What's going on between you and him. We heard you talking to him a few days ago. Ahito and Thran busted you. You were apparently holding even holding hands!; Mei told me. _Oh great, those two saw that. _

_What does it matter? It's not like you kissed or anything. No, I was only holding his hand and if he didn't told me that my lyrics were flying away, then I think I would still be holding his hand. Did I just admit that I like him? I'm losing it_.

"Some guy had run into me and I fall on my ass and he just helped me up. That's all; I explained, but they didn't believe me: "And yesterday I was in the park after running out of the music-building cause off Daniel and we were just talking. And besides I pushed him in the mod in the end."

"So there's nothing going on between you two?; Tia asked me, but wouldn't believe me if I said no: "Wow, so…was he nice to you?"

"He wasn't a prick like you two told me he was; I answered. _Actually he was nice when he just didn't say anything about Daniel. Wait, he insulted my music yesterday. Okay, he's a total prick!_

"Sinedd not being a total prick, I never believed it was possible; Mei said. We paid for our food and went on our way back to the hotel. They had practice in an hour and I have to go see Jason about yesterday. _At least I finished that last song and I wrote a new one, that should cheer him up._

* * *

"Hey look, it's the Snow Kids. Let's go over to them; the goalkeeper said and was looking at some restraint. Three girls had just walked out of it.

They all looked different. I don't think I've ever seen Tia in a skirt and Mei's hair wasn't as long as usual. Now it came to right above her ass. Alexis' hair had been dyed again. It was much brighter then yesterday and she had got it cut too. _It looks good on her._

The shirt she was wearing caught my attention even more. It was really short and the number in front made me stand still even more: "No, common. We have to get to practice."

"What's up with you Sinedd. Your usual the one to go over and make fun off them; they told me, but I didn't want to go now: "Hey, I don't want to be stuck with an pist Artegor again. So just hurry up."

_I can't tell them that I don't want to go because off Alexis. She probably doesn't even see me the way I see her. I can't get her out of my head. I just want to go over to her and…NO, I can't think like that. She's not impor….God, I can't even say it. _

* * *

"And what was your excuse for running off yesterday? Without even a word. I was worried sick about you; the blond man, who was my manager, told me. He was pist, that was to be expected: "Do I need to say why I left? What the fuck was he doing here?"

"I don't know, I sent him away when I saw him. But he heard that you left the building and went to look for you; Jason told me, making me feel extremely bad. I changed the subject: "I wrote two new songs."

"Great, lets' head to the studio's. I was waiting to hear that; the man told me and pulled me with him towards the recording studio. It was our studio and we had hung up posters and pictures of us. Every time Jason and I go out for work we take a picture. I don't why, he just always does it. So now, we have this huge collection off pictures.

"Show me what you got; he sat down behind all buttons and panels and computers. I still get a headache whenever I look at it. Jason tried to explain to me what every button did, but that was a huge fiasco.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

* * *

You know what to do now, please review ;p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Go get them!

"Bieb, bieb, bieb!"

_What__ the hell is that annoying sound? It's driving me insane_. I turned around in my bed and noticed it was my alarm clock. It was half past ten. _Why is my alarm clock going of? Wasn't there something I had to do today?_

_Wait wasn't I suppose to go to work today?_

…

_I WAS SUPOOSE TO GO TO WORK TODAY!!!!_

_Shit! I'm late. Again! Jason's going to kill me this time._ I jumped out of bed and after falling on my face twice, I managed to get to my closet and pull some clothes out. I pulled the skirt around me and my black shirt covered my chest. It took me a minute to realize what was wrong with the shirt. I had put my bra over my shirt. _How's this possible_?

I pulled my black boots on and ran out my room, with my lyrics and guitar in my hands. I dropped my key with Clamp: "Being late again Alexis?"

"Oh yeah; I said, while running down the hall. I tried to get a cab, but that failed. _What is up with everyone? Why does everyone need a cab right now? It's like everyone is trying to make sure I'm even more latter._

"Ah, god dammit. That was my cab!; I yelled after the man who stole the yellow car I wanted to get in. I lied my stuff down and had to wait for the next cab to come. I sat down on the ground. Life sucks some times so much: "Though luck today?"

"Tell me about it. It's like the entire universe is against me; I answered and looked up to see the Shadows star striker standing behind me: "Where do you have to be?"

"My job and my manager is going to kill me. It's the third time this week that I'm late; I said and the teenager sat down next to me: "Don't you have practice."

"Yeah, but I got sick of Artegor, so I skipped for today. I'll probably have to train extra tomorrow, but who cares; Sinedd told me and lined on his hands, placed behind him: "Well, if you don't rain, your never going to win from the Snow Kids."

"What do you care? Aren't you their back-up player or something?; the raven haired teenager asked me. _What's that kind of a question_: "No, I don't even get all the rules of the game. I just watch all the Snow Kids matches for Tia. Where should I find the time to even train?"

"Wait, your not even a player? Then what are you doing with them?; Sinedd asked me and looked at me directly. I noticed her had dark brown eyes. It was almost black: "No and I'm here to visit Tia and work on my new album. Dude, I'm a musician!"

_He really thought I was a footballer? Guess he isn't that smart_. I pulled my guitar on my lap, so that no one would step on it: "Play something."

"What!; I almost shouted. _Was he out of his mind? _

"You chicken?; he asked me and had this smirk on his face. _Key, he's kind of…very cute when he does that_: "I'm not scarred. I played for more then thousand people before…"

"And your not playing cause…; he knew he had me trapped. _Ah dammit, this day just seriously sucks_: "What am I suppose to play? I don't have any background music."

"Don't you play guitar?; he's really a bastered: "Why don't you play that song I read that time you fall on your ass."

* * *

_Why am I__ pushing her? What do I care anyway. I'm just trying to talk to her without insulting her._ She kept looking at me like I was insane: "I can't play that, I need background music with it."

"Your just searching for excuses to not sing; I told her.

"Let's make a deal, I'll sing, but then you have to get me a ride to my job; she told me. She had a smirk on her face. _She's cute when she does that. Ah, I'm doing it again. Stop it_: "Fine, you got a deal."

She took her guitar in her hands and played some notes.

They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them

She had her eyes closed and was tapping with her foot on the ground. People were looking at us and kids were pointing to Alexis. I couldn't take my eyes of her.

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules

_So much more easier said then done. Artegor would kick me of the team if I would start making my own rules. Wait, he probably wouldn't even dare, considering I'm still the star striker off the Shadows. I hate it when they keep saying that. Sure, it's cool being so good, but they don't get the pressure they put on my shoulders by saying that. _

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am

She looked at me in the end. I couldn't stop looking in her blue eyes. I had to stop myself from lining towards her and just kiss her. _She would probably hit me in the face anyway_.

Suddenly this man started taking pictures of me and the pink haired girl. _What the hell is he doing_? I had to cover my eyes to even see anything: "What are you doing, you freak?"

The man didn't stop. I got up and graphed Alexis' her hand and pulled her with me. I got ride of the man after a few minutes of running. We waited in an ally for the freak to pass. We both had to lean against a wall to catch our breath: "What the fuck was that?"

"I have no idée; I tried saying. It was hard, cause I was completely out of breath. I felt my hand holding something. It was her hand. _I felt my face turn red_.

* * *

I was lining against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I felt my heart beating like crazy. I felt like exploiting. I noticed Sinedd was still holding my hand. My heart skipped a beat for some reason. I didn't look at him and kept looking at the wall in front of me. My heart didn't stop beating wildly. _No, this can't mean that I… Oh the girls will love this one_.

"I… I should euh get to my…job; I tried saying, my eyes still not looking at him directly. I felt his other hand lifting my chin. My eyes couldn't escape him anymore. I felt like drowning. He was leaning closer, I didn't stop him. It was like time stood still. _Is he going to…_

"Alexis, is that you?"

* * *

I'm so mean, aren't I. ;p

you know what to do now. Please read and review

you'll make me very happy XD

By the way, the song I used is from the movie "Camp Rock" and is called "Here I am".

You should really watch the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1: Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl

"Alexis, is that you?; I heard someone call my name behind me and snapped out off the lovely spell I was under. Sinedd had pulled back too and was looking at the guy standing behind me. I turned around and saw Daniel standing there.

_What a fucking bastered!_

"Daniel? What are you doing here?; I asked my ex-boyfriend. I didn't want to talk to him and actually I was rather doing the thing I was about to do a few seconds ago. _Mei and Tia are so going to love this when I tell them_.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing?; that dude's got nerve. _It's my business what I'm doing here and with who I want:_ "That's none of your business. Why don't you just beat it."

_God, I'm so pist at the moment. He seriously has bad timing._

"Since when do you hook up guys in dark allies?; Daniel asked me suddenly, he kind of made me freeze on my spot. I didn't know what to say to that. _I mean, it was kind of true, only I knew Sinedd. Key, I barley know him at all…OMG, I'm hooking up with a guy in a dark ally_: "And you called Stacy a slut."

"HEY! Shut the fuck up and beat it!; I heard Sinedd tell Daniel. He was still standing behind me, but I felt his chest against my back. This huge lump got stuck in my throat and I felt my heart skip a few beats again.

Daniel painted a grin on his face: "What's the matter, Lexy? Can't fight your own battles anymore? Jesus', I guess it's a good thing I got ride of you."

I felt Sinedd wanted to go over to Daniel. He was pist, so was I, but I completely froze when he said that. I couldn't say anything and I just wanted to run away. To run to my room and cry my eyes out.

I stopped the raven haired teenager. I felt him look at me, but my eyes were turned away. Tears wanted to come out, but I refused to cry in front of Sinedd: "Don't, he's not worth it."

"Your pathetic; the blond haired teenager said and stalked off.

* * *

_What an asshole. Why does he think he is? You don't talk like that to a girl, even I know that_. I turned back to see the smaller girl. Her hair was covering her eyes and she didn't look at me. I wanted to lay my arms around her, I wanted to pull her against my chest, to comfort her. I really wanted to kick the crape out of that guy.

"I have to go. Jason is waiting for me; she said and she let go of my hand. She hadn't let go ever since I pulled her of the ground. I wanted to run after her, but something stopped me. _She probably wants to be alone._

* * *

_I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM! What a jerk. I never want to see him again. He's an asshole. I don't understand what I ever saw in him_! I was walking towards the music building. _Thank God Sinedd didn't follow me. I just wanted to be alone at the moment_.

Suddenly I stopped. _He never let go of my hand. Even in the end he gripped my hand, right before I let go. _

"Your late; Jason told me, but didn't yell at me. He's kind of good at reading me. He gets that I'm depressed at the moment. I walked in the recording studio and took my lyrics and guitar.

_Why did Daniel have to show up there? And right at that moment? If he didn't interrupted Sinedd and I would have…No, I can't think like that. He's an enemy of the Snow Kids. Besides the others wouldn't forgive me for dating him. _

(later the day)

"How was work, Lex?; Micro-Ice asked me when I walked in the common room where the Snow Kids usually are to talk. I lied down on the couch. On my stomach, my face hiding in my arms: "Great, just great. Jason was being his usual self."

It was as if Tia and Mei had this sensor for knowing when something was bugging me. The pulled me with them to their room: "And what really happened?"

"What are you talking about?; I asked them. I lied down on Tia's bed, while they sat down next to me: "Cause you look like you could start to cry any second now."

"I saw Daniel again, before I went to work."

"And?"

"He called me pathetic, a slut and was glad that he got ride of me; I said in one breath. I had to fight with myself to not start crying. Tia's eyes grew and Mei's jaw dropped so fast I couldn't even follow it: "HE SAID WHAT! What did you do after that?"

"Nothing, I had to stop Sinedd from kicking the crape out of him; I said and looked at my hand. I could still feel his. His touch was haunting me. The two girls face-expressions chanced: "Say what? What was Sinedd doing there?"

"I met him earlier and this dude started taking pictures of us, so we ran for it and hided in some ally; I said and laid down. I felt dizzy from looking at the ceiling, but I didn't care: "What were you doing in the ally?"

"Almost kissing; I said on a neutral tone. I didn't show it, but I felt my stomach go insane. Probably the butterflies, like people call it: "AGAIN…SAY WHAT!!!"

"Why didn't you kiss; Tia asked me and was looking at me like I was some kind of soap. Mei had the same problem: "Daniel showed up and called my name, so we stopped. I was holding his hand the entire time by the way."

It went on like that. They kept asking questions about what had happened and they wanted to give Daniel a piece of their mind. I barley heard a thing they said. _Would he really have kissed me if Daniel hadn't showed up? Would it mean something to him. No wait, he's a guy. Their all the same anyway!_

* * *

"Again Sinedd! You skipped training this morning o your going to work extra hard now!; Artegor was in his usual mood. I don't even think that he has an other mood. Nille passed med the ball and I got a shot at scoring, but I missed: "Ah! Dame it!"

"Your playing sucks! That's what you get for skipping on training; I didn't really hear what the man was yelling at me. Her face kept coming in front of my eyes. No matter what I did, it wouldn't go away. _I was this close to kissing her and that 'that' shit face showed up! Unbelievable! I wish I had been faster. Maybe I should go visit her tonight. After practice. What Artegor doesn't know, won't hurt me_.

The thought of visiting her gave me some extra power and this time I did score: "Finally, I thought you would never score again! Now, do it again!"

_Something's just never chance, do they?_

* * *

Whooo, someone is going to sneak out tonight.

Who knows what will happen XD

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6: Are you ready to jump?

_Man, Artegor really is an ass! It's almost twelve o'clock._ (midnight) He kept me in the hollow trainer until I played perfect in his eyes. _An impossible job, if you ask me._ The others would probably be in bed. We have an early practice tomorrow.

I stepped out off the shower and got dresses. My bleu jacket was lying on my bed and it took me a few minutes to find my white scarf. Artegor always makes me take my earrings of during practice. They were laying in the bathroom. _Finally_.

I walked out my room, making sure their wasn't anyone on the hall. I ditched my key with the woman sitting at the registration desk. The night air was cold and I closed my jacket to keep warm.

Their weren't many people on the street, anyone who was out would be in some café or at a party. _Maybe I should get a drink first_. I walked in the some random bar and sat down behind the contour. A lot of people were dancing, couples were making out in front of everybody. _Got, get a room_. A lot of people were just pist drunk: "Vodka."

* * *

"Night Lex; Tia said and I closed the door behind me. We had been talking the whole time. The guy's wanted to know what we were talking about and Micro-Ice even tried to sneak into the room. He failed miserably with that and ended up with being thrown out of the room by Mei and me. _We're a good teams sometimes_.

My room was a mess. It was like a bomb had gone off in it. The stuff I had bought yesterday were still laying everywhere and even something's were still in the bags. I didn't feel tired and I didn't want to watch any TV. _I'll just go out then_. I saw a club yesterday that looked cool.

I wasn't in a hurry, so I went threw all my clothes before I decided what to wear: a black shirt with the words '_pink princess_' written on them , bleu jeans with boots over them. My new, pink scarf was around my neck and I put my earrings on. I styled my hair and let it hang lose.

I sneaked out the hotel when everyone was sleeping. I wondered around on the streets, thinking about stuff, or well maybe just more one person. _Why does he keep staying in my head? It's not like he would even care. He can get probably every girl he wants, with his looks and he's famous. _

_But still, he told Daniel to beat it, twice even. So? He just wanted to be cool in front of you. Make you believe he's prince charming._ I saw the club where I was heading to and saw someone pretty familiar walk threw the door. _Wane bet he's just going to hook up with some girl right now. _

_Why am I getting so worked up about this? It's like I'm jealous. Maybe I am, but I can have a good time without him_: "Let's got have some fun."

I got a drink and left for the dance floor. Some guy pulled me to dance with him and I followed. _Screw him_!

* * *

"So, what crawled up your ass tonight Sinedd?; I turned around and saw Nilla standing behind me. _What is he doing here? Did he follow me? Now, I'm never going to get to her_: "The world maybe."

"Typical you. You sure have been absent these last couple of days; the captain said and got a beer. He sat down next to me and the bartender was listening to our conversation: "Yeah, Sinedd. I saw you with some girl today and yesterday and the day before. Got a girlfriend?"

I nearly chocked on my drink and Nilla started laughing: "A girl who can keep up with him? That's even more impossible then Artegor being a less pain in the ass then he usually is."

"Then who is she?; Mark really is a noisy. He was drying some glasses and kept looking at me. Nilla found it hard to believe that I had been hanging around some girl these last couple of days: "Just some girl I met on the street."

"Really, I heard she's best friends with Tia from the Snow Kids. You know, your rival; Mark got back at me: "Don't you have costumers to serve?"

_Dame, he's pissing me off. Can't he just drop it_? Nilla got curious now, but he knew what girl we were talking about now: "It's not that pink head that we saw with that loser four days back, is it?"

I didn't answer and Nilla couldn't believe it. Mark was looking at some people who were dancing in the back of the club: "What does she look like?"

"Why do you ask? Didn't you see me with her; I asked the man. _What kind of a question is that:_ "I only saw a glimpse of her, but…isn't that her?"

He was pointing to the dancing people and a pink hair girl caught my eyes immediately. She was dancing with some guy. They walked over to a table where more people were standing. They were laughing about something . The guy who had been dancing with her laid his arm around her waist, but she shook him off. _He better not touch her again_.

* * *

"I'll be right back; I told the others and walked to the bathroom. It was crowded and it was fighting for a toilet. I heard these girls talking about how many guy's they had been hitting on and with who they wanted to sleep tonight. _Slut's. Don't they have any dignity?_

When I finally got back out the bathroom, after having a bitch fight with one of the slut's. It was something stupid, about me standing in her way and the other way around. I felt someone graph my arm and I was ready to punch him in the face, but I saw it was Sinedd: "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm having a good time; I answered and tried to get out of his grip. He didn't let go. I looked in his eyes. _Dame it, why's he so good looking?_ He was standing close to me, because the place was so crowded. His eyes didn't let go of mine. His hand let go of my arm and took my hand.

I felt the wall come against my back. He lifted my hand and placed it next to my head, his head being dangerously close. I felt his other hand go around my waist. _It's like he's trying to make me die. Can't he just kiss me?_

* * *

My heart felt like it was going to jump out my skin. Her grip on my hand got stronger. I lined closer to her and I could just taste her sweet lips, but I was stopped by the guy who she had been dancing with: "Hey buddy! That's my girl!"

His hand pulled on my shoulder and I fell backwards. He graphed me by my scarf and pulled me up to hit me. But I was faster and hit him with my head? _Hey, I'm still a footballer:_ "She anent your girl, so get lost!"

He came at me again, but fall on his face, cause someone else got pushed against him. The dude pushed me out of the way and I crashed into the wall or better said into the girl standing in front of that wall. _Talking about making a good impression on the girl you like_: "Alexis, you okay?"

"Yeah, only got my head smashed into the wall. I'm totally used to that; she answered me and rubbed her head. Suddenly everyone started fighting with someone else: "Common, we should leave."

She took my hand and ran out the club. She had difficulty on standing on her feet and she kept her hand against her head: "Come here. You can't walk like that."

Before she had time to protest I had picked her up bridal style and started walking. Her cheeks turned a bit red, but she shook that of quickly. _She's cute when she does that. Man, I seriously hate that dude! What is this, the entire world plotting against us?_ I got pulled out my thoughts when a pair of lips touched my skin. She had kissed my cheek: "Thank you."

* * *

"No problem; he answered me. We didn't say anything else, as we walked to my hotel. _Well, actually he was walking and carrying me_. The dude at the registration desk gave me my key and a weird look. My head still hurt and it was kind of annoying. _I'll be glad when I'm a sleep._

"What's your floor?; I got pulled out my thoughts when Sinedd asked me something. I pushed the button of my floor in the elevator and lined back against the teenager's chest. I could hear his hart beating in my ear: "Does your head still hurt?"

"No, not really; I answered. He walked out the elevator and after trying three times on getting the key in the lock, we managed to get in my room. _Thank God I threw all those clothes in the closet_: "Stop laughing, brat."

"Who you calling a brat, I'm the same age as you, you moron!; I got back at him and he laid me down on my bed. He sat down next to me and we started bickering about the fact that I wasn't a brat and he wasn't a moron: "And besides, I'm turning eighteen in two months. So I'm still older then you."

"Whatever you say; I told him and this heavy silence got over us. I looked at my clock. 03.45am. _Dame, what an hour. I didn't intend on staying that long in the club_. Sinedd noticed it too: "I should get going back to my hotel."

"Yeah, can't have you look bad tomorrow on practice; I said and felt his hand turn my head to his. His lips came against mine and his arms pulled me into his chest.

* * *

I didn't know how I did it, but I don't even care. I heard her moan slightly and she had cubed my face. One of her hands went threw my hair and I started kissing her neck. _She'll probably notice the hickey tomorrow morning_. She moaned again and pull me back to meet her lips: "Get back here."

She laid down on her bed and pulled me with her. I ran my fingers threw her pink hair, while she laid her arms around my waist. We pulled back again to catch our breath. My head was resting on hers. Her blue eyes not letting go of mine: "What took you so freaking long."

"Let me think, your ex maybe and that dude from earlier; I answered her and looked back at the clock. 04.03am: "Oh yeah, forgot that."

I snickered and lined back: "Now I really need to get going."

"Fine; she sighed and pulled me back for one last kiss. I kissed her forehead and got up: "I'll kiss you tomorrow."

"You better; she told me and laid back down on her bed. I closed the door behind me and this huge grin came on my face. _Life could be so sweet sometimes_.

* * *

Life could be sweet, I just love that sentence. There's also a song about it. In the movie "Cars" they play it. Love the song!!! XD

Please review me, you'll paint a smile on my face for sure (if your nice) ;p


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What am I suppose to do?

"Welcome to Arcadia Sport!! And now...Callie and Nork!"

"Hello all you football fans. Today is the prestigious All Star match in our own Genesis stadium; Nork said. He and Callie were sitting in front of a TV screen: "That's right Nork, we have been waiting for this match a long time now. To see all the top GFC players in one team. It has never happened before."

"You can say that again Callie. Now, let's see who's going to be in the All Star team. First we have…; the words of the screen didn't get threw to me. I was laying on my bed, waiting to leave to the stadium. Artegor had agreed to not train today: "You might get injured and we need you on the All Star team."

_Bullshit, he just wants everyone to know how great of a trainer he is_. 12.04am. _Great, it's still going to take five hours until the match. And I'm going too be stuck with Rocket in one team and Aarch will probably start nagging around my head too about teamwork. How the hell can I pass to someone I don't trust on the field. I'm used to play with the shadows and I know that they'll score. No, now I'm going to have to play with Warron and rocket. _

_Rocket I don't mind that much, it's Warron who's a pain in the ass. Thinks he so great cause he won the cup a few years back_. 12.06am. _Ah, time is going by way to slow! It's driving me mad. I've never been this fucked up before a match. And we're playing against some piece of metal._

"What's this, we've just received an incoming message from the coach of the Snow Kids. Rocket won't be playing in the All Star match. He's apparently sprained his foot and will have to rest for a few days. D'Jok will take his place tonight in the match; Callie got me out of my thoughts.

"Well, we wish D'Jok luck and hope he plays a good match tonight then; Nork said. _You got to be kidding me. Ah, I hate today's match! _

* * *

"How's Rocket doing?; Thran asked Clamp. We were all sitting in the common room, waiting for news about Rocket. Tia was with him: "He's resting now. He'll be out for at least four days. Let's hope he'll recover before the opening match of the GFC's."

"Well D'Jok, now the entire reputation of the Snow Kids is resting on your shoulders…How do you feel?; I asked the red head. He was still letting everything sink in. His mouth kept falling open and he's kind of hilarious to watch at the moment: "You always know how to make someone feel better, don't you Lex?"

"Well duh. I'm such a lovely person, aren't I? But seriously, my therapy sessions always work. Tia can confirm it; I said and the girl walked in the room. She sat down next to Ahito, who was, as usually, sleeping: "Yeah, that's true. Her idée's are insane, crazy and mostly even stupid, but they always work."

"So she can have stupid idée's; Micro-Ice said and looked at me, hoping he could burn me: "Yeah, Micro-Ice. I just picture myself being you and the idée's just flow in my head. But I must say, it's kind of cold then. You know, without having a brain."

The dude's face turned red, but he had to let it go, cause Aarch walked in: "Listen up. Now that Rocket's out, we have to take action for the up-coming matches. I hope that Rocket we'll be able to play again then, but he won't be training for four days."

"So? He'll be back by then. You'll see; Micro-Ice said pretty confident. _I hope your right Micro_: "We all want to believe that Mirco-Ice, but I just want to make sure that if anything would happen to Rocket, that we have a plan B."

"And what is your plan B, coach?; D'Jok asked and Aarch started explaining the whole thing. Thran had to play a bit more to the middle of the field and Mei would have to defend more on our own. Ahito had to do some extra training to make sure he was in top shape to ball pass him.

"Well, good luck with practice and D'Jok...; I had gotten up and was standing at the door. Jason was waiting for me. The red head was looking at me: "Always look on the bright side of life!!!"

He threw a pillow at my head, but missed. I went to my room and the others had practice. My guitar bag and lyrics were laying in the couch. I graphed then and called a cab to bring me to the music building.

"Look who managed to be on time for a change; I turned around and saw a brown girl with long brown hair sitting on chair next to the resection desk: "Layenx! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to break the record of being boarded to death. What do you think I'm doing here?; the tall girl asked me. She was walking over to me. Her hair was together in a high ponytail, like always. She plays basketball. She was wearing baggy green pants, with a matching green-yellow vest. She also had her ears pierced like me. Hell, we got them together done. She's kind of my best friend from school.

"It's been two weeks without hearing a thing from my rock star friend. I was worried you wouldn't get me any cool gadgets anymore; the girl said and gave me a hug. I was stunned she was here: "So, you just flew over to see me? Why didn't you just call?"

"Cause I'm a football fan and I got tickets to see the All Star match. Oh and my mom's here for her job; the girl said and we walked to the elevator: "Cool, then we can go together. I don't wane watch with Aarch, Clamp and dame Simby in their thingy-room. They'll declare I'm crazy when they hear me cheering."

"You can say that again. You're the only girl who's able to lose her voice after one of my basketball games; Layenx remained me and we walked in the recording studio. Jason wasn't here yet: "But forget all that. I heard some interesting things from Tia."

I felt my face turn extremely red and Layenx started laughing at that: "So it's true. I wasn't sure about believing it, but then I thought 'it's Tia, she wouldn't lie'. Didn't I tell you that you would regret saying that one thing you said in our freshman year?"

"What did I say again?"

"_I will never, ever date a footballer. You can shoot me when that happens, cause it means that hell has frozen over and I don't want to be here anymore then_; the girl remained me. _I really need to start thinking about what I say_: "What's his name."

"I'm not telling you. You'll just make fun of me even more; I said and sunk lower in my chair. I also made a great quote about Sinedd when he tackled one of the Snow Kids during the last GFC's: "Just tell me. I'll find out anyway. Is it one of the Snow Kids? No, wait that's not possible. All the good once are taken already."

"Hey, don't insult the others; I said and hit her with some papers, but she went on: "Theirs not really much choice when it comes to footballers. He's not an alien, is he. Nothing against them, but think off the babies."

"Girl, I'm seventeen. I don't even want to think about marriage!; I said and saw Jason walk in. He was wearing trainers and didn't look to good. His eyes were heavy and he was kind off pale too: "Night out with the guys."

"Oh, then your not getting any pity from me; I said and showed him some new song: "Like anyone can ever get pity from you. You usually make people feel even worse then they already do. You've got a talent for doing that."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"Who cares, back to the main subject; Layenx barged in and got Jason and mine attention: "Is he one of the pirates? It has to be, there's no one else left…Wait a minute, he isn't that dude who you declared war with in our second year of high school, is he? That one from the Shadows, Sinedd or something."

…

"OMFG, girl! You said you hated him!; the brown girl said and fall of her chair from laughing. Jason got a headache from all the noise and decided to kick Layenx out: "I'll talk to you later, after your work. Meet me at the fountain at six. And be on time!"

"I'll try; I yelled after her, which earned me a hit to my head by Jason: "Sorry, I forgot!"

"That's what you always say! Now get recording!"

* * *

(with Aarch now)

"Dame it! Where is he?; I heard someone yell. It sounded like Artegor. Seems like he's in his usual mood. That remained me of something Mei once said '_it's like he's on his period, with the way he acts_'. I nearly choked on my drink that time.

"What's the matter Artegor?; I asked when he walked out the hollow-trainer room. He was looking threw the hall. _Probably one of his players who's late for practice again_: "Aarch, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you get ready for the All Star match? I'd like to win that match. I can't believe they picked you to coach it!"

"Well, maybe they wanted someone who didn't insult his players the entire time; I shot back at him. _I shouldn't sink so low to go to his level. But sometimes it's stronger then myself. It's really hard to believe that we used to be friends_: "Keep telling yourself that Aarch, maybe you'll end up believing it one day."

"If that's what makes you happy Artegor, but who are you searching for?; I asked, when we both dropped the previous subject: "Sinedd. I told him to come to watch the others practice and run a bit lose for tonight. But he didn't show up…AGAIN!!!"

"That doesn't sound like Sinedd. When it comes to football he would usually come to practice; I said. _When he was still a Snow Kid, he was always the first on practice. Never ended up good if Micro-Ice was there on time too. Those two can't stand each other, can they._

"Hey coach, what's up?; I turned around and saw D'Jok and Mei walking towards us. They were holding hands and D'Jok was holding a bag. _Mei probably bought something again. Typical_: "It appears Sinedd didn't show up for practice again."

"Maybe he got scared for tonight; the red head joked. _When it comes to Sinedd he always needs to say something to insult the teenager_: "D'Jok watch your lanners. I'm still standing here!"

"Your right, sorry coach; he apologized. Mei taught him manners. She's _a good influence on him_: "Let just hope he shows up for the All Star match. He's probably just nervous. All the players are."

"I'm not nervous; D'Jok said with a smirk on his face. Mai hit him in his head: "Yeah, you are. Remember Lex her little song?"

"Yeah, shut it already Mei; he said quickly and they walked to the Snow Kids common room. Rocket and Tia were there. _I wonder where Sinedd is. I hope nothing happened to him_.

* * *

He's been kidnapped and they want money or else their going to kill him.

Nah, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't be THAT mean. XD

Remember to keep on reviewing. You'll make me spread even more happyniss in the world then I already do. Yes, I think I'm God. ;p

Oh, and thanks for the reviews that I got on the previous chapters.

We'll, I'm off now. Going to the moveis with a friend.

Bye-bye XD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I'm still homeless

"So, you just skipped practice…again. You do that a lot lately, don't you?; the pink girl told me and lined back against my chest. We were sitting in the forest behind her hotel, on some bench. She was sitting on my lap, with a cherry lollypop in her mouth. _If Artegor knew I was skipping practice to sit with some girl, he would kill me. No, he would clone me and then kill me and all my clones._

"You better play a good match tonight; she said, looking up at the sky. My head was resting on her shoulder: "And why's that?"

"Cause else I can't brag around that your mine; she said and turned her head to me. She ditched her lollypop and turned her whole body around, so that she was facing me: "Oh and thanks for the hickey!"

"So you did notice that; I said. I felt a smirk cover my face and laid my arms around her waist. She was wearing that yellow-green top again with my number on it. Making that the half of waist wasn't covered with clothes: "How could I not. Tia told me when I walked out my room. I had to use a lot of make-up to cover it up."

"And why did you cover it up?"

"Cause else I would have to go to trial with Micro-Ice. He's way to curious; she answered me and laid her arms around my neck. I lined in and captured her lips, what now taste like cherry.

Dame, I like cherries. She pulled me closer to her and opened her mouth. My tongue slide in her mouth and some tongue game started. Her hands were going threw my hair and I could hear her moan in pleasure. _Your so mine .I'm never letting you go_.

We had to break apart after a few minutes to catch our breath. Our heads rested against each other. Her blue eyes ewer closed. She crawled against my chest and she was holding one of my hands, while the other was still around her waist.

"You better go to training tomorrow; she said suddenly. I looked at her and if you didn't now any better, you'd think she was asleep: "Or what?"

"No making out; she said and a smirk grew on her face. I kissed her cheek and saw a light blush come on her face. She tried to hide it, but it was already to lat. _She's cute when she does that_: "Fine, but it better be a good one then."

"Pervert!; she shot back at me and hit me with on my head with her hand.

* * *

"Welcome to Arcadia Sport!! And now...Callie and Nork!"

"Hey everyone. The moment where we all have been waiting for has finally arrived. The All Star match is about to start. All the players are in the debriefing room and Aarch is getting them ready for the match; Callie said. I was watching her on a big screen that hung in front of the fountain where Layenx and I had said to meet.

"The tension must be huge in that room Callie. Every player represents their own team. And no one wants to look bad today; Nork said. If D'Jok and Sinedd would have heard that they'd be even more nervous then they already were. They both looked pretty pale when I last saw them. _Ha and I gave D'Jok another pep talk. Mei was ready to kill me at the moment._

'_Don't worry D'Jok, if you screw up, the rest of the team will save their reputation during the next match.'_

_I'm so good with words aren't I. I think that if I would have said that to Sinedd, he would have pushed le of his lap earlier. And he would probably fall on top of me, cause I would pull him with me and THAT wouldn't have end very good. We were still in a public place. _

I heard my cell-phone go off all of a sudden. My parents were calling me. _Why? They barely call at all_: "Alexis, hunny…"

_Oh boy, what is it going to be this time? When mom starts her sentence with calling me 'hunny', it always ends up bad_: "Your father and I can't make it to your concert. We have to go to an other planet then and…"

"You won't make it on time back to see me, your daughter. I get it. Go to your little meeting. I'll take my other family with me. At least they care; I snapped and hung up. _So typical. They always do this. 'We're sorry, we can't come.' How they fuck did they ever get it in their head to have a kid. They're clearly not interested in what I do. I could be pregnant and they would say 'good for you'._

"Hey Lex, hurry up! We're late; I got snapped out of my thoughts and saw Layenx standing at a cab. I ran over to her and we drove to the stadium. We ran threw the main entrance of the stadium and we had to watch out to not be squashed against a wall. _Jesus' you'd think God was here. What a bunch of freaks. _

"Finally!; Layenx and I signed when we sat down in our seats. I had got Aarch so far to switch Layenx her seat ticket, so that she could sit next to me. We had brought our own drinks and food with us and it looked like we were on some kind of picnic: "Yeah, let this match start. I've been going insane today to see it."

"Yeah, me too. I just hope the players are not to nervous; I said and looked around. Some of the Zenons were sitting two rows in front of us and I had pirates sitting next to me. _Great, I have this feeling that if I'm going to support my friends that I'll get a free beating_. Layenx noticed it too, but that didn't stop her from getting a lot off attention: "Common D'Jok, show them what you got! Kick some ass!"

I pulled the girl back in her seat: "Are you insane. You wane die?"

"Of course I do! You wane have some fun?; she asked me and I knotted: "Then chill! Oh look, there they come."

All of a sudden everyone started taking pictures and screaming like crazy. _Man, I feel like I'm on a concert_. We could hear Callie and Nork's voice threw the microphones: "Here they are, the best players of the GFC cup. With Warron as the team captain."

_Ouch, Sinedd won't like that__. He told me he didn't like the big, blue dude_. Their opponent, what were just a can of metal to Layenx, were already on the field. They did their typical little cheer/dance thingy. I still find it funny. I tried to picture Tia doing something like that, but I ended up falling down the stairs from laughing.

"Hey, you didn't forgot that sign, did you?; I asked Layenx and this evil grin got on her face. I had asked Aarch if it was possible to get me and my friend on the big screen for a few seconds. _We had a little pep-thingy for D'Jok_: "Would I dare to forget it?"

D'Jok looked still very pale. I couldn't tell with Sinedd. I felt Layenx pull at my arm and point at the big screens hanging around the scoreboard: "Get the sign , you idiot."

We both pulled out this big carton board and held it in front of our faces. The words '_D'Jok, always look on the bright side of life_' were written on it. Everyone was pointing at us and a lot were even laugh: "Are they now laughing cause it's a cool idée or because we're just two idiots?"

"It's probably the last one; I said, while also laughing. We looked at D'Jok to see his face. He was shaking his head, but he was smiling. _Ha, mission accomplish_.

"We really are two idiots, aren't we?; Layenx asked me and I shook my head. Our one minute of fame was hilarious. _I hope the Snow Kids saw it too. And then some people dare to say I don't have any guts_!

* * *

Well....what do you think? I'm not uploading if no one lets me know what they think about it. :p

Besides, do you dudes want me to give a full report about the match, or can I just skip it?

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: You will remember my name

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink. You want something?; I asked Layenx and got up. She shook her head and took another bite of her sandwich. I tried to get threw the mass, which was hard. Everyone wanted to get back to the stadium. So that they wouldn't miss anything. I found a soda-machine and got a cola. _Finally something to drink. I was dying from thirst in there. So warm. _

Two man started fighting in front of the stars that lead to the D-block. _My block. Great, now I can't get back. And I'm not taking the long route. To much walking._ A group of Cyclops were standing around the two fighters and cheering for them. _Jesus, man_. It was a Ryker and a pirate. _Like the pirate even stands a change_.

"So your the girl who's keeping my student of the field; I turned around and saw a dude with sunglasses standing behind me. He was two heads taller then me and was the Shadows trainer. His hair style always reminds me of spider legs: "What do you want?"

"You away from Sinedd! He can't focus with you around!; he spat at me and it was obvious that he hated me. _It's kind of a compliment to a girl when you tell her a guy can't focus cause of you, but I don't want Sinedd to play bad_: " Hey, I told him to go to practice. I can't help it if he doesn't listen to me."

"Why would you, a friend of the Snow Kids, want him to go to practice. Your just trying to make sure the Snow Kids will win the cup again; the old man spat at me. _Who does this shit face think he is?!_ I balled my fist to try and control myself, but that was hard: "I'll say this again…stay away from MY team!"

He had turned around and was walking away. _Oh, like hell I'll let you walk away from this without any wounds._ I took the fries of the dude standing next to me. He was kind of watching the little bitch-fight I was having. He didn't protest at all when I took his food and threw it to Artegors head.

"What the fuck!; the older man shouted and made everyone look at him. The two fighters and the group of Cyclops even stopped to see what was going on. They all started laughing. The spider head was covered in mayonnaise. His dark hair was partly white now: "You bitch! I'll make sure you pay for that!"

I was this close to walk over to the man and kick him in the balls, but I was stopped by two Snow Kids: "Chill Lex. Let's go watch the match. They're about to start again."

Thran and Micro-Ice were standing behind me and made me forget about Artegor: "You walk away! But don't you forget. Football is all that matters to him!"

_Again…who the hell does he think he is? What a…arh! I hate that man. No wonder that Sinedd skips training. Who would want to be around a man like that. What a shit face!!! _

* * *

_Man, I'm going insane in that debriefing room. Luur and Warron won't stop bickering. Luur really has problems_. I had pulled a sweater over my uniform and walked out the room. I wasn't the only one. I saw D'Jok talking to his girlfriend down the hall and Luun Zera was talking to her team.

I saw Nilla and the other Shadow players standing at some foot tent. I pulled the cap from my uniform over my head, so that they wouldn't see me. _I wish this match was over. I hate playing with other players then the Shadows. To much stress in this game_.

"You walk away! But don't you forget. Football is all that matters to him!; I heard Artegor talking, well more yelling at someone. I decided to check it out. I saw a pink girl getting very pist.

_Wait a minute…that__'s MY pink girl! _

I wanted to walk over to her. She had fist ballad and it wouldn't surprises me if she would hit him. She was still wearing the top from earlier, but she had changed her jeans for a black skirt and she was wearing black All Star boots. She was accompanied by Thran and Micro-Ice. _Of all people it had to be that shorty!_

I felt someone graph my arm. It was Artegor. He was covered in mayonnaise and some fries. I didn't see him walk away. My pink girl had disappeared in the crowd with her friends. _Dame it! I wanted to go over her and ask if she was okay_: "What did you say to her?"

I had graphed the man I'm suppose to call coach by his vest. I had to control my voice, to not get to much of attention. Artegor was surprised I was here, but he would make sure I didn't get a change to talk to her I before the second half: "Only the truth. You need to…"

"You need to shut the fuck up and stay out my life!; I pushed him to the ground. _Man, I could kill him at the moment._ I wanted to punch the man in his face, but someone held me back and pulled me away from the hall: "Calm down Sinedd. Calm down! Forget him."

I saw Aarch walking over to Artegor. Warron and D'Jok had their hands around my upper arm. If it was only D'Jok, then I would easy get out. But with Warron I wouldn't be able to get out: "Common, let's get back to the debriefing room."

* * *

(with Aarch)

"Artegor what was that all about?; I asked the man and helped him up. He got the food out of his hair and shook his head furiously. _I think it's clear to say that his even pist then usual_: "Nothing. It's none of your business. Shouldn't you get back to coaching the match?"

"Yes, I should. But I want the players to play their best, all of them. And Sinedd can't do that, if your in his way. When will you ever learn that you can't control him; I told him. I had pulled him with me to hall that was abandon.

"When will he learn to take this sport serious?; the man asked me. He was completely out of himself: "He skipped more then six practices the last week. And to do what? To hang out with some girl."

"So? He's a teenager. Let him enjoy his life a bit. You sound like a jealous girl. Get over it. You should know that telling him what to do won't work on him. He'll just do the opposite; _Artegor is sometimes really unbelievable_.

"Don't you act like you know what that kid is like."

"Apparently I know him batter then you."

* * *

"What took you so long?; Layenx asked me when I sat down next to her: "The place was crowded. I hate to fight to get a drink. These people are insane."

"What's the matter with '_these people_'?; the brown girl asked me with a smirk on her face. The match started again and the players were stepping on the field again. (_AN: I don't remember anymore how the whole match went, so I'm just going to do it my own way. Hope you don't mind)_

The score was 2-0 for the All Stars. Warron got the ball and passed it to D'Jok who took the opportunity to go for goal. But two droids ran up to him. He passed to Sinedd and had to slide threw the droids legs to not run it over. It made the crowd go wild. _Showoff_. Sinedd got close to goal, but had to pass to Warron, who then made the goal. 3-0. The droids had the ball and got by Warron, D'Jok and Sinedd, but Luun Zera did a tackle and past the ball to Stevens. D'Jok got the ball and used to the breath to score. 4-0.

"Those droids aren't good, are they; I asked Layenx, who still cheering like crazy. I didn't feel like yelling. _Stupid Artegor! He pist me off, now I can't concentrate and cheer for my friends._ I was letting my anger go to my hands and the meet that was between my sandwich flew out. It landed on top of a Zenon and he wasn't pretty happy about it: "Who did that?"

"He did; Layenx and I both pointed to the pirate sitting next to me. _Poor dude, oh well. Better him then me._

_

* * *

_

Whiiii, they fought again. Artegor is such a jerk. I like it! ;p

please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: It was September

"Hey D'Jok, nice game!; the red head had arrived back at the Snow Kids hotel and we were all waiting for him. Us, the girls, had made a banner to congratulate him for his match and the guys got some pizza's to celebrate: "Thanks guy's. It wasn't easy. Rocket, next time your on the field."

"Oh, couldn't little D'Jok handle the pressure anymore. That's something new then; Micro-Ice joked and got hit by Mei: "Don't you laugh at him. He played a great game and you wouldn't have done it any better."

"Yeah Micro. I'm still the best. Besides…who you calling little, you midget; D'Jok shot back at his best friend, what made the rest laugh. Micro-Ice always knows how to get attention and make everyone laugh.

"Shouldn't you go and see someone else too; Tia whispered in my ear. Mei sat down next to me on the other side and I felt my cheeks lit up a bit. The guy's were to busy to notice us talking: "Yeah, maybe he's waiting for you."

"You two never know when to shut up do you?; I asked them and they both shook their heads proudly. _They are right, but that stupid Artegor keeps getting in my head. 'Football is all that matters to him.' Stupid, stupid, stupid_: "I'm going for a walk."

"Be careful. You never know what creeps walk around here. Make sure you won't get bitten; Tia snickered. She was rubbing the hickey in. Mei probably knew about it. _I'm not even going to go to Sinedd. I need some fresh air._

"Well Lex, I guess your just never single; I heard someone say to me. I had left my key behind with Aarch and was walking out the hotel building. I had gotten chanced before I left. It was to cold now to wear those clothes. I was wearing the pink scarf I had bought and baggy, black pants.

"Oh look, '_mister-I'm-so-great_'. What's a loser like you doing here?; I asked and crossed my arms before my chest. Daniel had got his hair cut, it was much shorter. He was wearing his typical skater clothes. _I never really liked his style_: "Just hanging out. You?"

I rolled my eyes. _I can not believe him, he's he now really flirting with me. Jesus, men are so unbelievable_. I started walking again. I was on my way to the music building. I need to be on my own for a while: "I just wanted to ask you something…"

I pretended that I didn't hear him. _Can't he just leave me alone? He's such an ass. Why doesn't he just go back to his Stacy_: "What are you going to do with Sinedd when school starts again? You'll barley see him again. And you always said that you didn't want a long distance relationship."

I had stopped and was staring at the ground. _He was right. What am I going to do when school start again? I still have more then one month, but what happens after that time? No, I can't think like that. Let them just all shut up! Their trying to drive me insane_.

I started walking again. I couldn't get the words out my head. I've never hated school that much.

* * *

"Hey Sinedd, where are you going?; Nilla asked me when I got up. I had pulled my jacket on. Artegor hadn't showed up after the match. _Good. He'd be dead anyway_: "I'm just going to get some air. I'll see you guys later."

"You got a girlfriend that your out so much?; our goalie asked me. I got a curious look from Nilla. He didn't forgot that night in the club: "At least I can get someone. Can't say that from you guys."

"You keep dreaming Sinedd. I'll still kick your ass any day; he shot back at me and I closed the door behind me. _I guess those guys will never change. _ I heard two men talking in the coach his office. Artegor was talking with Aarch, again. _They've got lot of things to discuses lately, don't they?_

"You should have told them to play harder. He could have played much better then that; _unbelievable. I scored one of the five goals and it's still not good enough. I was playing in the middle. It's never easy to score from there. Warron and D'Jok could avoid those pieces of can easier then me_: "Aarch! I know what my players can do and it's a lot more then he showed tonight!"

"Artegor, you should be happy. The Shadows looked good tonight and he didn't get any injuries and he scored. I don't understand how the Shadows keep up with you sometimes; I heard Aarch asking my coach. _We wonder that too Aarch, more then you even realize_.

"Lex, what are you doing here?; Sharon, the receptionist asked me and had a curious look on her face: "I forgot my lyrics and I wanted to work on some stuff with my guitar."

The blond lady gave me the key to the recording studio. It was on the fourth floor and it was abandoned. Even the cleaning ladies (_AN: don't know what you call them in English, sorry_) were already gone.

My guitar was laying on the table that was standing in the corner of the studio. My lyrics under it. I took my stuff and went back to the hotel. I went to the roof of the hotel. No one saw me on my way, so I would be alone.

The day door is closed,  
The echo's fill your soul.  
They wont say which way to go,  
Just trust your heart.

To find what you're here for,  
Open another door.  
I'm not sure anymore.  
It's just so hard.

I graphed my guitar and started putting notes to the words. My hands went over the guitar like nothing and the notes come out of me like I already knew what to play.

The voices in my head,  
Tell me they know best!  
Got me on the edge,  
they're pushing, pushing,  
they're pushing

I know they got a plan,  
While the balls in my hands!  
This time its man-to-man,  
I'm dropping', fighting', its time too.

Whole worlds upside down,  
It's spinning faster

What do I do now when I choke!

"What's up with you that your singing on the roof?; I heard Tia's voice behind me. I hadn't heard the door open that laid to the roof. She was lining to the wall. Mei wasn't with her: "I was just thinking about stuff."

"That's never good when it comes to you. How come you didn't go to see Sinedd?; the snow white girl asked me. I didn't answer her. _I didn't know why I hadn't gone to him. I wanted to, but I also wanted to be on my own for a moment_.

"I heard that you had a little fight with Artegor Nexus earlier. In the stadium; the girl continued: "Yeah, he pist me off."

"What did he say?"

"Just some stuff; I answered and started playing some tunes again. My head was to full with stuff to think: "He's just trying to get between us. That's all. Oh and my parents called before the match. Their not coming…as usual. And Daniel said something that made me start thinking about me and Sinedd and everyone's just…just driving me insane at the moment!"

It was out my mouth before I knew it. It just kept coming and I felt tears in my eyes. Tia sat down beside me and laid her arms around me: "What did he say?"

"What am I going to do when school starts again? And he's right. It's never going to work then. I live on the other side of the Galaxy and he has his own life to take care of. And I can't do a long distance relationship. AND I've got my music to work on; I said, feeling all those problems drop of my shoulders.

"You know what you need? Pulling a good prank on someone; the girl said and I looked at her confused: "It always made you feel better when we were kids. Common, I got some balloons over from D'Jok's party."

(two minutes later)

"See, I told you this would cheer you up!; Tia, Mei and I were all standing at a window dropping water balloons on people who were walking by. Some people's reactions were so funny. This teenager started screaming that she was being attacked by someone: "What an idiot!"

We even accidentally threw one on Clamp. When we saw it was him, we ducked back in my room and waited for a few minutes to go on with our little game, so that he was gone: "Oepsie. That was close. Imagine what would happen if it was Aarch."

"He'd probably find out that it was us and give us extra training; Mei said and took a scarf from my closet. She tied it around her head like a bandana and turned the music on. Tia started jumping on my bed and playing air-guitar.

_It's official. I'm surrounded by idiots. Oh well_.

The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighbourhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbing Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

My room looked like a bomb had exploited. Clothes were everywhere, the feathers from my pillow were flying around. Tia looked kind of like a pirate. She had mixed some cloths together. I was wearing every bright color I had, what made me look like some chick from the eighties.

Mei had made two ponytails and had this high socks around her legs: "We need to do this more. It's so much fun. Who ever thought that Tia could loosen up this much!"

The white girl took a pillow and started to hit Mei on the head. This huge pillow fight started and ended up breaking several things: bottles where flowers were in, a painting and some of my stuff were also damaged: "Someone's going to be made in the morning."

We stopped with the pillow fight when we heard someone knocking on my door: "Ssh! It's probably someone who's going to complain about all the noise. Pretend you've been sleeping all along."

"Three girls in one bed and looking like this?"

"Never heard of trio and lesbians?; Tia said, but I found the idée actually disturbing.

"We're not going to do that, just be still!; I said and opened the door, to only freeze on my spot. Sinedd was standing there and he had a bruise covering his right cheek: "OMG, Sinedd! What happened to you?"

* * *

What happened to Sinedd? Who's got idees?

The songs were from High school musical 3, you should really watch the movie.

Soooo great. And there was this really funny commorcial before the movie. I laughed my ass off!!!!!

This squiral was singing and acting like the people from High school musical and

he was just so funny. It was for the movie "Bolt" or something like that.

Please review me. ;p


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I'll give it all back to you

"OMG, Sinedd, what happened to you?; I kind of expected her expression. I did get a smack in the face. _Asshole_! Tia and Mei were also in the room. Both holding a pillow, dressed like idiots and standing on the bed. _What the hell have they been doing? No, wait…do I eben want to know? _

"Euh…common Mei. Let's go annoy the guy's a bit; the snow girl said and ditched the pillows and bandanas. She shook some feathers out of her hair and got of the bed. Mei did the same. _They didn't even ask what I was doing here? I guess they know_: "Bye Lexie."

"See you tomorrow Lex."

"Sinedd are you okay?; she closed the door behind me and took a look at my cheek. I laid my arms her waist and surprised her in the process: "Sinedd, what's wrong? Did you get into a fight?"

"Could I …could I stay here for the night?; I asked buried my face in her shoulder.

(flashback)

"Common, everyone in the hollow trainer; Artegor ordered us and we took our places on the plate and within seconds we were standing on a virtual football field. We had been training for an hour on the fitness equipment and now it was time for a little match: "I'm putting in the Rykers. Shouldn't be to hard."

_He's doing it again_. I saw the warning look Nilla gave me and ignored Artegor's words. The ball came in the hands of our goalie, who past it to the middle fielders. Two Rykers went up to him and he passed to Nilla with a high ball. Nilla used the speed of the ball to pass to me and I scored using the smog.

"Sinedd! Since when do you need to use the smog to score against the Rykers? And Nilla what a lousy pass was that? Your not focus!; the '_coach_' spat at me his two strikers. _What's up with him? There was nothing wrong with that pass and didn't he see me score. What does it matter if I use the smog to score or not? _

The middle fielder that stood behind Nilla was talking to him. _Nilla really can't take any critic, can he. Oh well, who could when it comes to Artegor?_

"Do it again! And concentrate this time!; Artegor said and the ball came back in the hands of the goalie. The same game was played: "What was that for a throw? Use more power!"

We stared again and ended up the same way. It was never good. Everyone did something wrong. _Key, he's getting very close to get his ass kicked by the entire team_. I saw the others getting pist by the coach his behaviour: "Common guy's. Just try to ignore him."

"Easier said then done and you know it; the middle fielder standing behind me told me. _So true. When it comes to Artegor Nexus that is_. Suddenly the virtual world disappeared and we were back in the briefing room. No one got what was going on and looked at the coach, who looked like he was about to burst.

"How do you expect to win this cup when your all playing like that?; the man was trying to stay calm, but he was just pissing us all of even more. _He doesn't get it, does he_: "Your playing sucks! See what happens when you let your game fall and you start skipping practises to go out drinking or to hang out with some slut."

I felt every pair of eyes fall on me. Nilla had told them about the fact I had a girlfriend. it gave the others a good laugh in the beginning, but after a while they believed me. I noticed the goalie tried to catch my arm, but I was faster and avoided the arms of the others who wanted to stop me. Before Artegor knew it he was laying on the ground, his stupid glasses lying a few meters further. His noise was bleeding and his eye was turning bleu: "What did you say?!"

I had completely lost it. I was out of myself. I heard two Shadows tell me to calm down, two other Shadows were joining me and started yelling at Artegor and I felt Nilla graph my arm and pull me out the room: "Everyone, practise is over! I'll decide when we'll have another one."

"Who do you think you are?; Artegor said and got back up. He was shacking on his feet. I wanted to knock him back to the ground, but Nilla stopped me and I felt his hand go across my face: "I'm the captain, who takes care of his team mates. And you…cool it!"

I was pist at Nilla for hitting me, but it had made me able to calm down. He knew that would happen. _He's good_: "Maybe it's better if you stay somewhere else for tonight. Else your going to end up killing Artegor and I don't want a murderer on my team."

"Where am I suppose to go? I'll never get a hotel room at this hour; I said. _What is Nilla thinking? Is he insane_: "Can't you finger out a place to stay the night."

"Oh."

(end flashback)

"Sinedd, your acting weird. What happened? Did you get into a fight?; the pink girl in my arms asked me and pulled back, looking at my face. Her face expression was one and all concern. _Wow, I have never had anyone who was concerned for me_: "I kind of got in a fight with Artegor."

"For real?...Cool; so not the respond I thought I was going to get to hear. _I was a hundred percent sure she would give me some lecture. No, she just says it's cool_: "What? He's a dick. He had it coming."

Her concerned look disappeared and some comforting look crossed her face. She laid her arms around my neck and pulled me in a hug. I felt much better having her close to me: "You didn't answer my question."

"Of course you can stay her, you idiot. I'll have you more to myself; she answered and I pulled her face up to mine for a kiss. She pulled my with her to the coach, without breaking the kiss. Her hands were resting on my back and I buried my face in her neck: "Don't you dare give me an other hickey."

"Or else what?; I asked her and started kissing her neck: "You'll be sleeping on the coach."

"I'll just keep you with me then; I told her and had a grin planted on my face. Bleu eyes were now looking in mine and they didn't back down to the comment: "Your such a pervert."

"But I'm still your pervert; I said and she pulled me closer that our lips just didn't touch: "And you know it."

* * *

(Aarch)

I saw Tia and Mei walking down the hall where Alexis her room was. They were laughing hard. _I guess they have been having a good time_. I looked further down the hall and saw the Shadow's star striker walking in the pink girls room. _What is he doing here_?

"Hey girls, what is Sinedd doing here?; the two girls looked surprised at me, but said that he wasn't here: "Your hallucinating sir."

"Yeah, why on earth would Sinedd be here?; Mei asked me and they took the elevator to their level. _Why do I have a feeling Artegor knows more about this. He was out of himself earlier, but I don't think he could do anything else to make things worse_.

"He hit me during practise and the entire team left; I had called Artegor again and couldn't believe what had happened. _Sinedd wouldn't do something like that. He knows where the line is. He never even got rude against me_: "Why did he do that? You had to have don something to anger him."

"I've might have said something's that were out of line; he answered. _He must be telling the truth, else he would never admit something was his fault_: "And why did the team leave? Who gave them that order?"

"Nilla, he said he would tell them when they would go back to practise. All of them left. I have no idée were my players are. Most of them will probably be in the bar they usually go to, but Sinedd is never with them since he met that girl."

"He's got a girlfriend?; _that's something new. That's like saying Micro-Ice has a girlfriend. Impossible! _

"Probably, he hangs out with some pink girl he met on the streets a lot; Artegor said and I could hear him signing. _Now I get it_: "Your getting all worked about everything, cause your afraid to lose your star striker, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Artegor, he's a teenager who loves football. He won't just leave and can't you be happy for him that he's got someone he loves. You know he's an orphan; I told my old friend. _He'll never learn. No, I have to think optimistic. He gave in that it was his fault_: "I know, I know. Stop lecturing me like I'm some kid Aarch."

"Fine Nexus. I have to go. If I see Sinedd I'll keep an eye on him, so he doesn't get into any trouble."

I heard Artegor laugh: "Ha, good luck. We are still talking about Sinedd."

* * *

Wow, somone's populair. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry I couldn't up-load yesterday, but we were going out to dinner and I had to work on a small project for school. I didn't have anytime to write at all. Please forgive me, cause I felt sooooo bad. ;p

Man, I couldn't upload this chapter earlier. I was soo panicing! Kind of funny. XD

Oh wel, please review, you'll make me very happy!

* * *

Chapter 12: I might even be a rock star

_Ah, __what is that annoying light? Who turned the light on?_ I opened my eyes and noticed someone's chest underneath my head. Sinedd was still sleeping. His bleu T-shirt didn't look to good. _I guess I slept the entire night with my head on his chest. No wonder I slept so good._ I sat up in my bed and stretched out.

Sunlight had slipped in my room threw the curtains, which weren't close all the way. The sun was shining brightly and the weather was great. _What time is it, by the way_? 12.30am. _Oh God! We slept that long, without waking up. Well, it was 01.00am when we stopped goofing around and finally agreed to actually sleep_. We had been watching a movie that was on TV. _I still don't get what it was about. _

It ended at 12.30pm and Sinedd had carried me to my bed and an other make-out session started. I'm positive that I have three hickeys now. _Bastered!_ I turned around and saw the teenager turning around in his sleep. I lined closer to him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. The bruise had healed threw the night. It was almost completely gone. He slightly moaned in his sleep, making a smile cover my face.

_I should just let him sleep_. I got a magazine and started reading an article about Beyoncé. My black glasses were placed on my nose and after a few minutes Sinedd turned over and his arm was resting on my back. I felt my stomach go crazy and I couldn't stop smiling. _Why's he so dame, good looking?

* * *

  
_

(Mei)

"Hey Tia, how's Rocket doing?; I saw my best friend come from the hollow trainer. Aarch had said that Rocket would be training now: "He's doing great. Clamp made a special training for him so that he'll be in top shape when the first match starts."

"That's good news. I was worried, I mean the Snow Kids without a captain. We'd so lose for sure; I told her and we started cleaning our room up. (AN: Rocket's still the captain, it fits him better then D'Jok) Tia and I had made an agreement to clean our room up every week at least once, cause we needed that. Clothes were everywhere, two footballs were laying around the room and so did a lot of magazines.

_Our room was official a__ pigs stable. It's worse then the boy's room and that says a lot!_

"I wonder what happened to Sinedd. Did you see that bruise on his face; Tia suddenly asked me. I hadn't think about him showing up at Lex her room. When we left I had gone to D'Jok's room and since Micro-Ice wasn't there, I had a lot of time with my boyfriend: "He probably got in a fight. I heard Aarch talking to Artegor Nexus on the phone yesterday. The Shadows aren't doing so great."

"What do you mean? They loosing their game? ; I asked Tia and kicked the balls in the closet. When we're boarded we sometimes go up to the roof to play some ball: "No, it sounded more like they're getting annoyed by their coach."

"They'll get over it. I mean, their all to much in love with football to give it up just because of Artegor. You'll see; I said. _Well, Sinedd wouldn't just stop cause of that man. Everyone knew that. He's like D'Jok and Micro-Ice. Sometimes I wonder if Micro-Ice and Sinedd aren't brothers. Their so alike in curtain stuff_. (AN: I would absolutely not be shocked if that was true)

I once asked the short boy it. He nearly fainted on the spot and he didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. _It was so peaceful for a change_.

"You think he's still with Lex?; I asked and laid down on my bed. Tia had been wondering the same thing and pulled her shoulders up: "He didn't seem like he wanted to go anywhere else. Maybe Aarch would tell us what happened."

"I doubt that."

"He said he'd keep an eye on Sinedd. Artegor doesn't know where he is apparently; Tia continued. _She is so noisy sometimes. I thought she was going to see Rocket yesterday_: "What? I like knowing…stuff."

"No, you just like to listen to other peoples conversations. And that's a good thing, cause now we know that Aarch knows that Sinedd's here. And he'll probably also suspect something being up between him and Lex. This are getting very interesting around here; I said and starred at the ceiling.

"You can say that again."

* * *

It was, it was September,

Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,

To you, I did surrender,

Two weeks, you didn't call...

Sinedd was still sleeping and I heard the Snow Kids leave for practice. D'Jok and Micro-Ice had a lot of noise when they were outside. _Idiots. It can only be those two. I hope Rocket's doing better. I hadn't seen him for a while_.

Your life goes on without me,

My life, a losing game,

But you should, you should not doubt me,

You will remember my name...

"I didn't know you had glasses; I turned around and saw that the sleeping teenager wasn't sleeping anymore, but he still looked tired. His hair wasn't like it used to lay, it was more wildly and he couldn't get his eyes open all the way: "You look like crape."

"I love you too; he answered my comment and lined closer for a kiss. I laid my magazine down and laid my arms around his neck. _I could get used to waking up like this every morning_: "I know you do."

I felt his hands cup my face and an other kiss was planted on my lips. I noticed something on his hand, well more around his finger. A black small ring, with his name on it: "I didn't know you had a ring."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me; he said with a smirk on his face. I took a better look at it. It looked pretty old: "Where'd you get it?"

"I don't know, I've always had it. I used to wear it around my neck cause it was to big. Since a few months it started to fit; he answered me. This is the firsts time I saw it. _Man, I need to pay better attention to what happens around me.. How could I look past this_: "They told me that my parents had given it to me before they died."

I knew he was an orphan. I do read magazines a lot and Micro-Ice told me once. _Maybe it's a smarter thing to not say I hate my parents, when he has none. Might pist him off_: "Here."

I snapped out my thoughts and felt Sinedd take my hand. He placed his ring around my finger. It fitted: "Are you sure? I mean it's yours."

"So? Your mine too; he answered with huge smirk on his face. I gave him some un-impressed look: "No, no, no. Your mine."

"What's the difference?"

"That I'm the boss and you have to listen to me; I answered him and laid my arms around his neck and laid back down: "You wish."

"And I'm making them reality; I said and felt his lips capture mine in a passionate kiss: "Thank you."

* * *

The song is from Danny Phantom and is called "remember my name"

You know you wane push that review button. Don't hold back! XD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I know how I want it

"Hey Alexis, your cell-phone's going off; Clamp made me look up from my papers. I had come to watch the Snow Kids train, but got hit by a sudden inspiration. The tunes of the song '_when I grow up_' were going threw the room: "Hello, Lex here."

"Is this that girl who left home to go to Genesis Stadium to visit Tia, but who never calls her friends to tell them how she's doing?; I heard a pretty familiar voice tell me: "Look, I know school starts in three weeks again, but you could still call us."

"I'm doing great Amber; I answered the hyper girl. I had completely forgot to call them. _Well, I've been busy_. I walked around the building while talking to one of my high school friends: "How have you been doing? You didn't get arrested, did you?"

"Why would I be arrested?; the girl asked me. I could just picture her face in front of my eyes, while standing behind bars. _She's crazy enough to get arrested_: "Cause we're talking about you."

"Well, I didn't. Unfortunately, but our opening match with basketball is in two days and we all want you to be there. We need a new warrior song and you have to give us that. And no, it's not a question, so you've got no excuses to not come; the girl said in one breath and I could hear her trying to catch it again. _She'll never learn to talk normal will she_?

Something suddenly hit me…_school is starting in three weeks, meaning I'm leaving in two weeks. OMFG, I'm leaving in two weeks! What am I going to do? When I leave, I won't see the team and the girls anymore. What about Sinedd. I live on the other side of the galaxy, I won't see him again. _

_OMFG! PANIC!_

"Uh, Amber, I'll think about coming to your…; I said, but Amber cut me off: "Your in a crisis, aren't you? If that's the case, you should really come then, so we can help you. That's what friends are for after all."

"I don't think you can solve this problem, chicky; I sighed. I could feel the headache just coming. _I'll probably not get any sleep tonight. Thank God that Sinedd is out with the Shadows._ Their coach had tried to get everyone together for a meeting, but no one showed up. _That was kind of harsh, if you ask me_. I told Sinedd he should go, but he refused to listen to me: "It's his own fault."

"And he's trying to fix it. Don't you want to play again?; he hadn't answered me on that. It was obvious, but he just didn't want to admit it. _Maybe I could ask Micro-Ice or D'Jok to piss him off, so that he wants to beat them again. It would make him play again. But then again, I'm going to have to explain myself to them about the dating situation. _

_I'm seriously' in so much trouble._

"Amber, you can count on me."

* * *

"So how's everything with you? We haven't seen you in a while now. Been busy apparently; Nilla asked me. We were sitting on some old basketball court. Yesterday we came with the team here to play some football. We had called everyone again to come today: "I'm fine. I could live like this for a while."

The others arrived and they started talking about Artegor and his failed meeting. I didn't really listen to them, cause my mind was still with yesterday. _Maybe I overreacted when Lex started about going to the meeting. Maybe she was right. Man, I shouldn't have cut her of the entire time. She's probably pist about it. _

"Hey Sinedd! Wake up; I got snapped out my thoughts and saw the guy's were ready to play some ball. I got of the bench I was sitting on and played along.

* * *

(Micro-Ice)

"Hey Micro, isn't that a girl that suits you?; I looked at the one that my best friend was pointing at and shivers ran down my back. It was some old lady, with old skin and…_ah! I'm going to have to go into therapy to get ride of the pictures that were going threw my head_: "Really funny D'Jok, but it's more something for you. I'll take care of Mei then."

"Yeah, you wish; he shot back at me. We were walking threw Genesis, along with Thran. Ahito was asleep when we left and since he didn't feel so good during practise, we thought it was better to let him rest: "Hey look, aren't that the Shadows? I heard that they are having problems within the team."

"What, they finally found out what an ass Sinedd is; D'Jok joked, but the entire Shadows team was there: "They are having trouble with the coach. I heard that Sinedd hit Artegor during practise."

"Oh and I mist that? I would pay money to see that; I said and was picturing the whole fight in my head. _Those two kicking the crap out of each other_. _To beautiful for words_: "You guy's wane see if they wane play a match?"

"Micro, you were just reading my mind; my best friend agreed with me and Thran was also up for a match. _It's a good thing Rocket isn't with us, he would so be against it_: "What are the Snow Kids doing out here? Shouldn't you kids be in bed already?"

"Not really Sinedd. Shouldn't you go to class to learn manners?; D'Jok asked the raven dude unimpressed. _Oh boy, maybe this wasn't such a good idée. Their doing it again_: "Hey, why don't we settle things on the field. A three on three match."

"What do you say. You think you can handle it?; D'Jok asked Sinedd and two other Shadows came over to us. The match started and the Shadows got the ball to begin. The entire game was full with faluts. Sinedd and D'Jok had their reveal thing going on again and kept trying to get in each others way.

"Micro!; Thran passed me the ball and I went for goal. I heard D'Jok yell something to me, but I didn't understood what he said. I felt a pressure against my ankle and fell on my back. _Sinedd and his typical tackle. What an asshole_! My ankle hurt a lot. It was swelling and turning red.

"Seems like the shorty couldn't handle the match; the raven haired guy said and laughed with his friend. Thran helped me up and I had to use him as support to walk: "You'll pay for that one Sinedd!"

"Should that scare me? Like your any treat to me shorty; he shot back at me and D'Jok had to stop me from kicking that bastereds ass: "Let him go. Common, we need to go to Dame Simbai."

* * *

(ten minutes later in the briefing room)

"YOU DID WHAT!?; I have never seen Aarch so angry. His face had turned red when he heard what Micro-Ice, D'Jok and Thran had done: "You three were playing a match against the Shadows! How stupid could you be? It's the perfect way to get players injured without having to face any consequences."

Everyone was looking at the three, kind of agreeing with Aarch. _He was right. It was a stupid thing to play a little match against them._ I had heard Aarch yelling and had decided to see what was going on. I had been reading in my room, cause the others were training. My glasses were still on my nose.

"What are we going to do now? Rocket is finally better and now Micro-Ice is injured. Our first match is in a week!; Aarch was ready to explode. _Can't blame him. Micro-Ice got his ankle twisted pretty badly._ Dame Simbai thought it would take him at least two weeks to recover. Meaning he wouldn't be training at all.

"You two, get chanced. You wane play football, you'll play football; Aarch said, looking at D'Jok and Thran fiercely. They got up quickly and left: "You Micro-Ice, consider yourself lucky that you can't walk at the moment."

The tall man walked of with Clamp following him. Dame Simbai took Micro-Ice with him to take care of his ankle. _And probably give him an other lecture_: "Boy oh boy, are those three in trouble."

"You can say that again. But Aarch was right. It was a stupid move; Rocket agreed with his uncle. _Hell, we all did. Sinedd, you idiot. Why did you have to get violent with that match? Can't he learn to control himself a bit? I was kind of pist at him for injuring Micro. Poor dude. He probably feels like shit right now._

"Hey, I'm going back to Obai Moon tomorrow. But I'll be back the day after. So if you don't see me, don't panic; I said suddenly remembering I had told Amber I was coming over: "Why are you going?"

"My friends have their first basketball match off the season and it's tradition that I'm there to cheer for them; I said and got up. I still had to pack my bag to stay the night there: "And by the way…good luck with Aarch tomorrow."

"Your enjoying our pain, aren't you?; Rocket asked me and I knotted my head proudly: "Of course I do."

* * *

I got back to the hotel where I was staying in after eight o'clock. I didn't really want to come here. I have this feeling Lex is going to be pist and there's a pretty big chance I could walk into any of the Snow Kids and their probably pist at me too. _God, I'm so popular with people, aren't I._

My pink girl was in the bathroom when I walked in the room. One of her bags was standing on the bed, with some clothes in it. _What is she doing?_ When she walked out the bathroom, where she had clearly gotten ready to go out, she nearly bump into me: "There you are. I was wondering when you would get back."

"Where are you going?; I asked curiously, pointing my head to her bag. She putted more stuff in the bag and then closed it: "I'm going to see some friends, so I'll be gone for two days. You think you can managed to not kill the there entire Snow Kids team."

_There it is. I knew she would be pist about that_: "What's' that suppose to mean? It was there idée to play a three on three match."

"And you still had to get Micro injured? Seriously, why didn't you just play a friendly? Aarch is probably killing D'Jok and Thran at the moment; she told me and raped her scarf around her neck and pulled some black boots on, with a small heel.

"What are you even getting worked up about? It's none of your business. Those words were out of my mouth before I knew it. She gave me a pist look and pulled her jacket on: "Considering you're my boyfriend, I think I have the right to make it my business."

She took her bag and walked to the door. _What, not even a kiss? She's leaving for two days just like that and the last conversation we had was more like a fight_: "Why don't you just go to your friends!"

"I intend to!; she spat now. _Why am I saying the words that can only piss her of even more? I suck when it comes to words_. I wanted to just hold her in my arms and kiss her like yesterday. But my mouth had a life of it's own: "Fine, leave then."

"Fine then!"

"Fine; I yelled this time and she closed the door behind here with a lot of noise. _I'm such an idiot! Why do I keep screwing up when my life seems to be good? I was on a top team and now it seems like that team is going to quite. I have a girlfriend, whit whom I just had a fight. Ah! I hate my life!

* * *

Please review. I'm not uploading if I don't get at least two reviews. XD  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I don't want to try

I woke up the next day early, way to early. I hadn't closed the curtains the previous night and now the sun was shining on my face. I looked to my left and missed a pink head. She's visiting her friends. _What am I going to do all day?_

I turned the TV on. The first chancel was a music program. The top hundred from the galaxy was playing. The song '_your sex is on fire_' just ended and the host came back on the screen: "Well I just love this song and if it was up to me it would have been higher ranked. But that's just me. The next girl is also someone I like. I met her one time and she seemed a very cheery person. She's ranked twice in these charts. This is Alexis Trusedale, with '_this is me_'."

The screen caught my full attention. The song was recorded live. She was standing on a stage with her back to the public. Her pink hair was hanging lose and came lower then her shoulders. She was wearing a black skirt, that had a diamond chain hanging on her side. High, pink-black socks came above her knees and she had black sneakers at her feet.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

She turned around to see her audience. She was younger. Must have been last year or the year before that. Her white top had the words '_rock princes_' written on it and she was also wearing her skull earring. She didn't have the white in her hair. _I can't believe this is the first time I heard one of her songs. We've been dating for more then a month now and this is the first song I hear her sing, well with the exception of that one time on the streets._

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

She had a huge smile cover her face. I got jealous because of it. She was exactly where she belonged, but that's somewhere I don't belong. The camera showed two people standing in the V.I.P. lounge. _Must be her parents. She looks a lot like her mother, well except for the hair._ The two people had cell-phones pressed against their ears and didn't seem interested in what their daughter was doing. _She has never talked about her parents before_.

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

_Hey, this is that song I read the second time I saw her. When she kicked my leg. I remember those words. That's whe__n she started haunting my mind_. The camera zoomed in on her and an eyebrow piercing could be seen. _She doesn't have that anymore. I haven't seen her with it_. She walked over the stage, into the crowed and everyone's eyes followed her. She was completely comfortable on standing right there.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This guy walked on the stage, seemed the same age as her. They knew each other good. You could tell. The way they hang around each other was driving me insane. _Man, what's going on with me. She didn't even know me back then. What does it matter if she's holding hands with some guy on a stage._

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

They looked each other in the eye and were still holding hands. _God dame it! What wrong with me?_ The host of the programme came back: "I'll never get tired of that song. To bad those two broke up a few days after that concert…"

_They broke up? Good. What am I saying. She's my girlfriend now. __I'm dating her. Hell, I even sleep with her every night at the moment. Not for long if you don't make sure that fight from last night is worked out. Wait, that dude was also one of her boyfriends? How many did she have? There's also that Daniel dude._

The next song started playing. I didn't know it. _Didn't that woman say that she was ranked twice in these charts?_ I saw her laptop laying on the table in the corner. _Maybe I can look up what the other song is. It's not like I'm going to look into her stuff._

It was a black laptop. I opened it and saw some papers laying between the machine. It were songs she was still working on. _No, I'm not going to read them_. The laptop had a password. _Great, I don't know her that good. Wait, maybe…_

I entered four letters and got access. _That was kind of obvious. She does have an obsession with pink_. A welcome message came and then her background. It was a mix of a few pictures: her friends, pink All Stars, a photo of her concert, her idol, Tia of the Snow Kids and one of me. _Wait she has a picture of me?_ It was of the All Star match.

A document opened by it's self. It was an other song. It wasn't finished yet, considering there were only a few sentences written.

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye  
To find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

It was written very resonantly. Maybe a day or two ago. _I wish I hadn't read it. Am I losing her? No, that can't happen. She's the only own who cares for me. I can't lose her_. I switched the laptop of and turned the TV out. I got my jacket.

_What am I doing? I don't even know where she is. She didn't tell me. It's like I don't know her at all. That doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I have to talk to her. __Tia and Mei probably know where she is. They seem to be good friends.

* * *

  
_

(Aarch)

"Aarch, why are you calling?; I heard Artegor at the other line of the phone. He sounded a lot better then the last time I called him: "You seem to have cooled down. How did that meeting go with the team?"

"Not so great considering no one showed up. Kind of expected it though; the man answered. I looked threw the window that was behind my desk. The sky was bright and I saw some birds fly by. It was only eight o'clock: "But tell me Aarch, why did you call me? I have a feeling you wanted to talk about something else."

"Yes, your boy's had a little three on three match against my team; I started and I could hear Artegor sigh: "Let me guess, someone got injured."

"Yes, Micro-Ice got tackled by your star striker. His ankle is bruised pretty badly; I told my former friend: "Well, I'm sorry Aarch, but what do you want me to do about that. I haven't seen my team in a week now."

"Try to get them to play again for you. Solve your team problems and do it fast!; I said. _It's clear what he has to do_: "I'm working on that Aarch, trust me! By the way did you see Sinedd?"

"No, cause else he would have gotten a lecture from me. Why?; I asked. _Maybe I would have strangled the teenager. I was capable of a lot yesterday. I did torture D'Jok and Thran for a while in the hollow trainer:_ "Just to make sure he's alive. I have to keep an eye on him from the orphanage, remember."

"Well, he's doing fine. So don't worry about him; I said and hung up. _What a morning. This seems promising for the rest of the day.

* * *

  
_

"Tia, can you open the door. I'm still getting dressed; I heard the tall brunette yell threw the room. The white girl opened the door, wearing the yellow training uniform. She was holding a brush in her hands and was surprised to see me: "Euh…am I dreaming?"

"No, your not. Where was Lex going to for a few days?; I asked and saw Mei walk out of the bathroom, wearing the same thing as Tia: "Sinedd? What are you doing here? You wane get killed?"

"Not really, you know where she is?; I answered Mei and look back down at Tia, who was a head shorter then me: "Well, she's going to the opening match of the basketball team from her school. So she's probably at PCD-high on Obai Moon."

"Thank you; I said and walked off. I could feel the two girls starring after me. Both of them confused and with a questioned face-expression: "Tia, pinch me. I think I'm dreaming."

'_SLAP!!!'_

"Aw, I said pinch me, not hit me!; I heard the two girls get into a fight. The stupid elevator ride took to long to my taste. It looked like a year had passed. I ran out the elevator. I saw Aarch walking in the hall. He saw me running threw the door: "Sinedd, wait! I need to talk to you."

"Not now.!; I yelled back and got a cab. _I have other things to take are of first_.

* * *

"Sir, is something wrong?; I turned around and saw my two female players standing behind me. Ready for practise. I shook my head. _What does Alexis see in him_?: "I just wanted to talk to Sinedd, but he seemed to have other problems."

"Yeah, I think something's up between him and Lexie; the white girl explained. _So they know too. Of course they would, what would you expect. Tia and Alexis are best friends and Mei is becoming one_: "Oh well, I'll have to talk to him when he gets back."

"Euh…can we know about what?; Mei asked carefully. _She clearly didn't want to anger me_. I smiled to the girls. _I don't have any secrets for my players, well not a lot_: "He and the Shadows need to start playing again. If they don't watch themselves, their going to get kicked out of the cup in the first match and I would lick to beat them for to the end of the cup."

"You just want to beat Artegor Nexus again, don't you?; Tia asked me and I laughed: "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of coach."

* * *

oe, what is Sinedd going to do now?

who knows...

please review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Your sex is on fire

"Common! PCD! Defends!; I was nearly screaming to my friends, who were running after the ball. I saw Amber trying to catch her breath, she was exhausted. So were Ashley, Nicole and Anna: "Why don't you shows us how's it played then? You think you can do better?"

"Of course I can do better, but I could break a nail on doing that; I yelled back at Amber. She got the ball and scored: "That's better! Keep it up."

"You can never watch a match calm, can you?; Jackson asked me. My music-partner pulled my of the bench and told me to sit down for a minute. In music-class we always work together on projects and stuff like that. We've even recorded a few songs together: "What's that for a stupid question, Jackson. It's Trusedale, of course she can't."

Ashley sat down next to me. She was sweating like hell, but that didn't bug her. She didn't let her eyes go off the field. _I guess being the captain can be a drag sometimes_: "You just make sure you win Ashley."

"Or what?"

"Or else I won't get to throw a party; I answered and gave her a towel to dry her of a bit. The half-time bell went and all the players went to the locker room. Ashley left me and Jackson behind: "You wane go give those girls a pep-talk?"

"Your completely reading my mind, sister; the brown heard teenager told me and we got up. All my high school friends were running around to get some food, talk to people they knew and go back to their seats in the gym.

"Common, girls. We can do this. We only need to score eleven times and we won. We can do this!; the coach said, trying to pep his team up. _He always sucked at it_. We noticed he stopped talking when we walked in the hall of the locker room. They could hear my high heels from far.

"Hey Lexie, did you hear?; my best friend asked me. We pretended like we didn't noticed the locker room and stopped: "No Jackson, my good friend. Enlighten me with your wisdom."

"We'll, no one believes that the PCD's can win this anymore. I mean they are up against the leopards from SJB-high; Jackson said and lined against the wall. I took a sip of my coke: "That's so true. Everyone knew that last year was just dumb luck. Like hell they can win this year."

"Oh, their starting again. Let's get back to the slathering; Jackson signed and we walked back to the gym, what smelled like sweat and dirty socks: "Their so going to get my head for that one after the game."

The teams came back on the field and we saw the PCD's look at us with the look '_just look at us_' in their eyes. _I'm so good in giving these people pep-talks. He,y always work_: "Whooo, go PCD's!!! Kick some ass!"

* * *

I arrived at Obia Moon after a flight of an hour. I tried calling Lex on her cell-phone, but it was turned off. _Dame it! I need to talk to her._ Tia had given me some directions to the school my girl goes to. It didn't occur to me that she still goes to school. _Well, normally I would too, but cause of the football, it's to hard to go to one school. I get a private tutor sometimes_.

"PCD-high; I told the cap driver. It was some old man, probably reading to retire his crappie job. He had this old, black hat on his head and he wore glasses too. _Is it safe to let him drive_: "Are you going to see the game tonight?"

"What game?; I asked curious and looked in the mans back mirror. His eyes were glued to the road: "The opening match of the basketball team. PCD-high against SJB-high. It's a promising match if you ask me. I hope my granddaughter wins, but with Jackson and Trusedale back in town, that shouldn't be to hard."

"Trusedale? She plays?; the words were a bit to fast out my mouth. The old man got curious, but didn't ask anything: "No, no, my dear boy. She's more like the teams fan club, with only two members. Never misses a game, no matter what. She's good friends with my granddaughter, Amber."

"Oh…what's she like?; I kept asking. The driver still didn't ask anything about my curiosity: "Trusedale? Depends on her friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when she's with the team, she has a big mouth. When she's with Tia, that girl from the Snow Kids, she's more a calm type of person and when she's with Jackson, she's pretty much described as being insane; he told me. He parked the car in front a huge building. It was five stores high and was surrounded by a high fence: "You ask rather a lot of question about your girlfriend. Shouldn't you have know those things about her?"

"How did you…?; I asked the man and gave him his money. He looked at me threw the back mirror: "Let's just say I gave her a ride to this place earlier and I couldn't help but hear the conversation she was having with my Amber."

Wait…what? I got out and thanked the man: "Just remember, no relationship can work if you don't know who your partner is. Maybe you should do something about that."

He left. I heard a lot of noise coming from the back of the building. Lights were shining threw the double, open doors. The entire gym hall was decorated in the schools colours: blue and yellow.

The basketball match was almost at his end. The whole hall was screaming and cheering for their school team. I saw a bunch of pink hair jumping up an down on a bench. She was standing with her back to me. She was wearing very short blue shorts and high white socks under that. _She really has something with that, doesn't she_? A white top was around her chest, with the number six on her back. Her hair had been split up in two low ponytails.

The winning goal was scored and everyone start jumping around like crazy. Lex and the guy standing next to her did along with the crowed and started jumping around each other. _Hey, wait a minute. I know that guy. It's that dude from that song. But, they broke up last year. Their still in touch? No, don't go there Sinedd. We're not getting jealous over something like that. It doesn't mean anything._

She ran over to her friends and they tackled her to the ground. She got a lecture from them, but they were more laughing then something else. People started leaving the gym and the PCD team did a little victory dance.

* * *

"OMG, the school year is just going to be a good one. I can feel it: Nicole said and we all laid our arms around each other. I was standing between Ashley and Amber: "Where then?"

"In my left breast; Nicole answered and everyone laughed. Suddenly I felt something very hard and sharp and painfully hit my ass. I screamed hard and saw Jackson standing behind me: "What was that for?"

"Oh you know, it's tradition to hit Lex with a towel when we win a match; the teenager told me and I saw all the girls graph their towels: "Hey, wait a minute, that's not true. My sexy ass is to sexy to be treated like that!"

"That's your excuse for everything; Ashley said and I had to duck. I ran for the door, that lead to the to the halls with all the classrooms. I got hit with towels and got a lot of attention by everyone standing around me. They all laughed at me. I took a left in the building and stopped abruptly.

"Sinedd, what are you doing here?; I was stunned and shocked at the same time. _What is Sinedd doing here? Seriously_. My friends had dropped the volume immediately and were looking at the raven haired teenager. He was standing at the main door entrance. His jacket was closed and his scarf was keeping his neck warm.

"Euh…common guy's. Let's go back to the gym; Jackson suggested and hit me one last time. The girls followed him and disappeared behind a corner. I looked back at Sinedd, still confused at his sudden appearance at my school. The teenager pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me.

He didn't say anything and I felt his arms crawl around my body. He buried his face in my neck. _What is he doing? Why is he acting so weird? I don't get it. Is this about that fight in the hotel:_ "Sinedd, why are you acting all weird?"

"I want to ask you something?; he pulled his face up to meet mine. I laid his head in my hands and looked straight into his dark eyes: "What's wrong? Your acting weird?"

He pulled my hands of his face and let go of them. _Is he…_: "What do you know about me?"

"Why are you asking me that?; I asked my boyfriend. My right hand was holding the sleeve of his jacket: "Just answer my question. What do you actually know about me?"

"Well you…euh…you…; I started stuttering and let go of his jacket. My eyes turned to the lockers that were next to us: "Thought so."

"What are you talking about?; my head was spinning with everything that I wasn't getting at the moment. _Why is acting like…a jerk? Seriously, he's acting like a jerk and if he's going to do what I think he's going to do, then he's…a real JERK!_

"We barely know each other?; he knocked me out my thoughts. I just felt my face-expression chance dramatically: "So…your technically….what you trying to say is…your breaking up with me?"

"No...it's just…we know nothing about each other and your leaving in like two weeks. What then? I don't want to live the next couple of days knowing I'll have to give you up at the end; he said and pulled my face to look at him. _I think I'm going to faint. He's breaking up with me, but he looks at me with that face. _

I wanted to say something, but he beat me to it: "And face it, we both have our own places to be. Your suppose to be here and I live for my football. You go on concerts and I play football 24/7. Where the hell are we suppose to find the time to ever see each other again?"

"Wait, let me just get this straight? Your breaking up with me, because things will get complicated? Your such… your such a…a jerk!; I spat after trying to get my thoughts on one line. _Key, maybe I was doing it too, but I was still willing to try or at least discuss it first with him._

"Don't pretend like you weren't thinking about it. And you just proved the fact you have no idée who your dating; he told me, but he was pissing me of. _I know he never says the right words, but still_: "Don't you start going there. I do know you. You hate…you hate…ah, your driving me insane!"

"See, you just proved me right; Sinedd said and was pissing me even more off. _Ah! I can't take this right now! I was having a great day, we won the match, meaning we're going to have a great night too and then he shows up and breaks up with me_! I saw Sinedd opening his mouth again, but this time I cut him of: "You know what, your right! We don't know each other at all and I don't want to date someone who can't handle a complicated situation. So, your right."

I felt my head become read, red of anger. I could kill him at the moment. I turned around and walked away from him. My fists were balled and face was one and all anger: "And your stuff is better out of my hotel room when I get back!"

* * *

_I knew she would be pist, but I couldn't even take one day without her. What am I going to do when I won't see her for an entire month? She keeps haunting my mind and I can't go threw the next two weeks knowing I have to lose her at the end. I lost everything once in one shot, I'm not going to go threw that again._

She walked off and if she could breath fire, the entire building would burn down. _Common Sinedd, time to go. Time to go talk with the team. That's right, I live for football. It's everything for me, 24/7, twelve months, my entire life. That's all I need. I don't need anything else, or anybody._

* * *

He's such an ass, I love it!

Please review! You'll plant a smile on my face!


End file.
